PELEAS Y AMORES
by kimtom
Summary: esta es una historia de los rangers originales después de dejar los uniformes
1. Chapter 1

FIGHTS AND LOVES

Chapter 1

It has been 10 years since the original rangers powers had left, Trini and Jason had a Dojo, Zach and Aisha had a dance school, Billy was a scientist from NASA, Kimberly was police lieutenant, Rocky district attorney, Adam was a famous lawyer and Tommy was science teacher, police station Charlotte Kimberly secretary informs you that you have a call Lt. Kimberly Hart responds to the order, the other side of the line respond hello beautiful, Kimberly recognized his voice and says Tommy are you, Tommy says: yes, who would say that end up being police Lt. Kim laughs and says how you got my number, Tommy says: Trini facilitated me, Kim says: that good and as you been, Tommy responds very well , you know I'd like to see, Kim is surprised and asks Tommy really want to see me, the answer yes, Kim says: what do you say we get together the weekend, Tommy says: excellent idea, I invite you to my house in Reefside, Kim says : well, until the weekend, Tommy says goodbye beautiful to hang Kimberly was happy to have talked to Tommy at the end of the day, driving home to get his jacket removed the strip on the couch, going to the kitchen draws his gun and badge leaving the dinner table, dinner preparing something, five minutes more evenings call Trini, the other side of the line Trini says: hello Kim, Kim responds Trini hello how are you, Trini responds well to has passed, Kim says: thanks I owe you my name is Tommy's office today invited me to his house for the weekend, Trini says good so great that you can talk Kim says yes and that scares me, Trini says: quiet everything will work Kim, meanwhile in Reefside, Tommy thought it would be like to return to see Kimberly and should fix the house because everything was a mess at that time Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent arrive and are surprised to see Tommy cleaning, Kira says Dr. Or perhaps passing his mother comes to visit, the boys laugh, Tommy deadly glances she says sorry Kira, Tommy says: quiet, I'm fixing the house because it is an old friend, Conner says Dr. O has a girlfriend, Tommy says: guys enough, talk less and help more, the boys help Tommy to fix the house, on Thursday, Tommy is going to walk out to the supermarket to buy things for your pantry , purchase Kimberly's favorite foods, also a bottle of wine out come straight home, at home accommodates everything in place, up to his room, lying on his bed turn on the TV, 10 minutes later the phone rings Tommy attends and says hello, hello handsome Kim responds, Tommy says: hey Kim do not tell me you called to say you will not come, Kim said: it does not call to let you know I'll be there tomorrow at noon, Tommy says: great will gather in the airport, Kim says: perfect, handsome see you tomorrow to rest, to hang Tommy was racing with excitement, stood up from his bed took a shower, got dressed and then went to bed.


	2. Capítulo 2 La llegada de Kimberly

FIGHTS AND LOVES Chapter 2 THE ARRIVAL OF KIMBERLY Tommy woke up very early was the bath, a shower, you brush your teeth, then dressed with a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and wearing a black jacket, down to the kitchen prepare a cup of coffee, drank it, then grabbed his portfolio, your wallet, phone, house keys and Jeep, when I get to school, Kira sees and says Dr. O what happened to you, Tommy tells him so bad I look, Kira says : not unlike you is very handsome, Tommy blushes and in that class bell rings, Tommy begins his first class explaining the Mesozoic period, 45 minutes after the bell rings, Tommy goes to the staff room looking forward to fast When looking to Kimberly, his thought is interrupted by the doorbell had to go to their second-class axial spend the day until it was noon, Tommy came running down the hall, the guys saw it and laughed, finally achieved arrival at the airport five minutes later saw as Kimberly approached him, did not seem the fragile woman he fell in love, when was close embrace, I help with the luggage, went to the parking lot, left luggage seat back of the jeep, Tommy opened the door to Kimberly and then up, up and asks how was the trip, Kimberly responds well although I'm a little tired, and he tells you to rest, 40 minutes after Tommy came home , he opens the door and helps carry luggage to the guest room, then tells beautiful lies I will prepare something to eat, Kim says: I help you and says no you are my guest, Kim smiles and says ok I'll take a bath and will rest a little Tommy down the stairs going to the kitchen, looking for the ingredients to make lasagne as it was Kim's favorite meal, an hour later the food was ready, Tommy put candles on the table food Serbian and then call to Kim, she screams, low, low and Tommy Kim is surprised to see that floor with a pink dress, then take it to the dining room, beginning to eat and Kim says: I congratulate this is divine, Tommy says: thanks beautiful when finished Kim helped him wash the dishes, then sat in the room, Kim says: Tommy should talk about what happened, Tommy says: forget that's the past, Kim grabs her and kisses her, when released Kim says: I love you I have not stopped loving you, Tommy says: me neither Kim, for Tommy unlucky phone rings at that time, he answers and says hello, the other side of the line is Kat Hi Tommy, Tommy becomes pale and responds Kat hello how are you, Kim to hear caller leaves him and goes to his room slamming the door, Tommy says: Kat and that you called, Kat says: I go to Angel Grove morning for work and thought I'd visit you Tommy did not know how to tell him that Kimberly was with suddenly occurs to him to say sorry Kat will not be home tomorrow I leave for a month at an excavation sorry, Kat says: well we will see them elsewhere, you fence well, Tommy says: thanks, hang up and running plays in Kim's room but she tells him to go away, Tommy says: Kim or throw open my door, it opens and when he enters the room he sees that you had your luggage Kimberly Tommy says Kim for where you go, you're not a teenager who runs away from the difficulties Kim says: I'm not running just do not want to interfere in your relationship with Kat, Tommy says: I have nothing with Kat, grabs her and kisses Again, she resisted but later relented, Tommy gently down on the bed and slowly removes her clothes, she takes off his shirt, then his pants, made love with intensity and love, they slept cuddled, the following Kim woke up first day that Tommy, went to the bathroom washed his face, brush my teeth, then on to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, pulled eggs, bacon, prepare eggs with bacon, toast, orange juice and prepare coffee, came up with the tray, and Tommy was awake and says good morning beautiful, Kim says: good morning handsome suit you breakfast in bed, he says: that good breakfasted at the end they went to bathe, Tommy says I'm taking you to meet my new friends, Kim says: ok looking, she wears a pair of jeans, black shirt, and boots, Tommy puts on a jean, white shirts, Kim says: I'm ready handsome, suddenly the doorbell rings Kim says : expect visits handsome, he answers not, I'll see who it is, when Tommy opens the door down and is surprised to see Kat, he tells you do here, says she found out you lied to me and not going to any excavation, in Kim then low and seeing Kat says she does here Tommy, Kat says, your problem is not what I do here, for it was that Tommy lied to me, ignores me someone you neglect the other, Tommy says : shut Kat, Kim says: do not let it offend me you have no right to do so, Tommy says: Kat out of my house, Kat says: Tommy I can not believe that I run from home to me that I was with you when you neglect this, Kim slaps the two begin to fight, and Kim separates Tommy says, because I have not endure this and runs off crying, Tommy stays in the house with Kat who was crying, Kim was crying by the road suddenly sees a vehicle that is about it, the vehicle stops and Kim sees a teenager who needs help tells Kim says: yes please do not belong here, the guy tells me I'm Conner name is Kimberly, and get in the vehicle after says he can take me to a hotel, the insurance says after a while Conner kept Kim in the hotel, she says goodbye and thanks him Conner says to order, while Tommy's house, Kat was fighting with Tommy The Kat told you I love you I do not always make known, Kat says: After what you did you stick with it, as usual, Tommy says, if I will continue with Kat because I love Kimberly, Kat sack a gun and points to Tommy Kat screams that you and she cries if you're not mine you will not be anybody wrestle Tommy and she heard a shot and falls to the floor Tommy, Kat rushes to see him in your vehicle is mounted and goes Tommy Kim called her cell but this does not answer the leaves a message on the answering machine asking for help and fainted, the time comes and sees Conner yells Dr. O as can your vehicle gets him and takes him to the hospital, Kim meanwhile Tommy heard the message and call your phone, Conner attends and says hello, Kim says: Tommy please Conner says he can not address this in the hospital and Kim says: what happened, Conner says: will not get home and found him passed out, Kim says: I'll be right there, Conner says: ok, 30 minutes after Kim went to the hospital, go to reception and ask what the status of the patient Thomas Oliver, the nurse family tells you, Kim says: I am his wife, at the time Conner sees and says that she responds Kimberly doing here is a long story, while Dr. says Mr. Oliver is fine, Kim says: I can see him, he says, stop by and takes the room when sees Kim handsome asleep says who did this I swear I'll pay, soon awakes and sees Tommy Kim at his side crying, Tommy says: not beautiful cry I'm fine, she approaches him and kisses him who did this, the die can not imagine who was Kat was furious sack and I wrestled a gun shot, Kim says: I must stop this mad Tommy, Tommy says Kim was not our friend, Kim says now is a criminal, then enters and asks Conner guys know, Kim says if that happened, Conner: if I'm her student, Kim Conner says I need another favor you can stay with Tommy, I need to capture who did this, Conner says, perhaps capturing a cop, she says yes, Conner says, according'll stay, Kim kisses Tommy and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3 EL ARRESTO DE KAT PARTE 1

Chapter 3 FIGHTS AND LOVES KAT ARREST OF PART 1 Kimberly goes to the police station Reefside, reaching Lieutenant Hart says I need to talk to the person in charge, while it is about a man is Lieutenant Parker says that I can help you, Kim says: we must stop Katherine Hilllard for the attempted murder of Thomas Oliver he is in the hospital Reefside, Parker says I need to go to hospital the formal complaint of Mr. Oliver, arrived 30 minutes after Tommy's room, he sees Kim and tells : beautiful where you been, Kim says, I present Lieutenant Tommy Parker is here to take your statement about what happened, that happened while Kat was Reefside outside and calls Jason, Jason is Kat hello I will be in Angel Grove and would like to visit, Jason says: of course you're welcome Kat know, tell him you'll come Trini, Kat says: perfect cometh in two hours, Jason says: perfect, Parker Reefside back to take the statement of Tommy and at the end says the catch but you must be careful in case back, Kim says, neglect and thanks for your help, he says, it is my duty and leaves the room, Kim sees Tommy worried and says happens handsome, Tommy responds I feel bad for denouncing Kat she was part of the team, Kim responds: Tommy she wanted to separate from the beginning and as I fail despite what happened why did so, Tommy says: you're right which is now Kim says: do not know but the find, meanwhile in Angel Grove, Jason and Trini receiving Kat in her house, took her to the guest room, Kat says: thanks for what they do for me, when I was alone in the room was one, lay down and thought about what he had done to Tommy and then says he deserved it for now despise it's up to Kimberly, then knock on the door she says later, Trini says: and the food is ready , Kat says, low, Trini says: do not delay, back to Reefside Tommy was still in the hospital and Kim at his side, Tommy says you should go home to rest she says I do not want away from you, Tommy says that Parker told you already know where this Kat, Kim says not yet and I worry that attack again, Tommy says: let Kim talk as if she were a serial killer, Kim says it is not but it can ultimately become rather I defend her shot, Tommy says Kim shot I wrestled and the gun shot, Kim says: Ok this conversation is going to end badly, I'll take the word and go home and leave the room, takes his phone and calls Hayley, Hayley cyberspace to order, Kim says: hello my name is Kimberly Hayley you do not know me, Conner gave me your number, Tommy is in the hospital., you can come and stay with him while I go home, Hayley says: sure, Kim says: ok thanks I wait half an hour later Hayley came into the room, hello Tommy tells you step he says is a long story, she says I can stay with you tell me about it, he says call Kim because she has its obligations I could be alone, Kim says Mr. Oliver look you can not be alone for now, then get out of here if you want you can be alone, Tommy does not respond, Kim says: thanks for watching Hayley Mr. Oliver and nice to meet you, Hayley was bewildered and nothing says Kimberly Kim, Kim leaves the room, comes out of the hospital and take a taxi, 1 hour after Tommy was at home, take the key that was under the carpet entry, enter the door locked shut and goes to the room is given a bath and go to bed being asleep, the next morning you wake up go to the bathroom washing her face, brushing your teeth, then leaves the bathroom bathing dresses, floor jack jeep keys Tommy and goes to the hospital, arriving at the room looks like Hayley Tommy still asleep, she goes to Hayley wakes up and says: I'm here go rest, Hayley says: ok and leaves the room, when Tommy wakes asks Hayley, Kim says he went to rest, Tommy says: ok Ms. Hart, Kim says: what is your problem Tommy, Tommy says Kimberly Hart hate this because of me Now Kat is about to go to jail, I thought this weekend would be the best of my life and see what happened in the meantime in Angel Grove Kat helped in the Dojo Trini, Trini says you talk to Tommy, Kat says no, at that time the phone rings she Trini to see that it moves away from Kat Kim, Kim responds hello how was your weekend, Kim says: worst impossible, Trini says it happened, Kim says: good everything was great , until Tommy got that call from Kat, Trini says Kat said, Kim says: yes, Trini was shocked because Kat lie, Kim says there are Trini, Trini says if it continues, Kim says Tommy and I made good love and in the morning when we were leaving Kat get mad because Tommy had lied, we fight and I left the house Tommy leave, then leave a message on my answering machine, I call your phone and I found out that was in the hospital, when you arrive and ask him what had happened he told me that Kat shot Trini said KAT MADE, Kim says she shot to Tommy, when Trini was about to tell Kim that Kat was with her , Kat takes the phone and throws it on the floor, Trini is surprised and Kat throws dodges a kick and hits him in the face leaving Trini helpless, Kat grabs her and tied to a chair, Kim Trini is thoughtful because I hang well, Kim calls Jason when he attends, she tells Jason is happening was talking to Trini and hung up, Jason says she would not do that, Kim says: I know why I am concerned, Jason says: the'll call the Dojo there she is with Kat, Kim is startled and says with Kat Jason runs and looks for Trini, Kat is mad he shot Tommy, Jason says that can not be goodbye Kim I by Trini


	4. Chapter 3 EL ARRESTO DE KAT PARTE 2

Chapter 3 KAT'S ARREST PART 2 In Reefside Kim says: Tommy Kat is in Angel Grove and we believe kidnapped Trini, Tommy says we can not go, Kim says: Tommy're not able to go this annoying Kimberly Hart yells useless I am not a good all this is my fault, Kim is speechless and a tear runs his face, then says: spare me just wanted to protect you, and goes out of the room, at that moment arrive Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent to visit Tommy Kim was calling to Lieutenant Parker, when it serves, Kim says Katherine Hillard is in Angel Grove and kidnapping suspect that one of our friends, Parker says: ok I'll take my best men to stop, then Tommy and guys approach her, Tommy says passing Kim, Kim says: I go to Angel Grove, Tommy says: I go with you, Kim says no and runs off to go see one of Parker patrols and mounted on it Tommy looks like Kim is going and tells Conner to take you to Angel Grove, Trent says. I'm with you, meanwhile in Angel Grove Dojo Jason reaches but does not see or Trini Kat starts to call no one answers, walk and suddenly sees Trini bound and collapsed on a chair, run towards it and trying to wake Kat comes over and says hi Jason, Jason is put on guard and fight with Kat, but it attacks him from behind and then leda hit in the head that knocks him unconscious, Kat takes phone calls Jason and Kimberly, Kim responds and says Jason find a Trini, Kat says: your friends are but not for long, Kim says: Kat I swear if you do something you'll pay them, mockingly Kat says if police are now forgotten but not You can stop and hangs, 1 hour after the Dojo was surrounded by police Lt. Katherine Parker shouts through megaphone give yourself surrounded Hillard, Kat comes out and says: gonna give If Kimberly Hart enters, Kim intends to go when it is stopped by Parker who Hart says this is very dangerous, Kim says: I do it for my friends, Parker says: be careful, Kim and Kat is about pushing it in, Kim sees Jason and Trini fainted tied and yells you did when you became so crazy, Kat says: shut up stupid hitting Kim, she returns the blow, outside the Dojo while Tommy has just come to see Kimberly asks Parker and the answers are in, Tommy says: I go, Parker says : no that would complicate things and finished that sentence heard a shot, the police come into place learn to Kat, Tommy comes in and runs to Kim who was on the floor with a gunshot to the chest, Tommy cry no this can not be , at that time the paramedics arrive and attend to Kim, Trini and Jason brought to the hospital, seeing Tommy Kat says it did all this, Kat says your fault for not loving, Tommy says: you're crazy and seen as the lead, Conner sees Tommy and says go to the hospital, arriving at the hospital in Angel Grove, Kim is operated emergency, while Trini and Jason were under observation, Dr. Tommy asks what the status of Kim, this tells your condition is critical we are doing everything possible to save her, Tommy says this can not be happening, Conner says: quiet Dr. O, now more than ever must be strong, Tommy calls his friends and tells them what happened The first to arrive is Aisha when she sees Tommy hugs him and tells him everything will be fine, then comes Rocky, Zach and Adam and asks what happened, then comes Billy, all waiting for news of Kim, Rocky returns to ask what step here, Tommy explains what happened, Rocky says: I will be an advocate in court, Tommy says thanks Rocky, the time arrives and asks Dr. relatives by Kimberly Hart, Tommy says I am her husband as she is, the Dr. says: survived the operation but his condition remains delicate, Tommy sits and tells Kat Rocky want to pay for this, Rocky reads will


	5. Chapter 4 LA RECUPERACIÓN DE KIM

Chapter 4 RECOVERY OF KIM Kimberly was still awake, Tommy was desperate, Aisha says: must calm Tommy, Billy says: really soon awoke, Trini and Jason had woken up and were fine but worried about Kim, Trent says Dr. O, I brought you something to eat, Tommy says: thanks Trent but I have no hunger, Aisha says: Tommy eats you have to be strong for when Kim wakes up, he says okay, Kim spent hours and not wake up, Billy spoke with Dr. and he told her that he could only wait, Tommy was next to Kim, suddenly sees that she moves his hand, he is closer to her and says: Beautiful Struggle can not leave me alone again, she shouts back Tommy and Tommy unconscious and calls the Dr. and tells him what happened, this tells Kim to come into a state of coma, Tommy says, can not be, leaves the room and tells his friends Kim situation, Aisha says: no possible, Zach, Rocky, Billy say poor Kim's not fair, Trent says Dr. O should be strong, Adam just arrived and hugs Tommy, meanwhile police station was changed cell Kat and I have said right a lawyer and Lieutenant Parker says and you will have but now you stay here, she cried and thought I'm done now and they will hold together, I have to call my lawyer parents, I'll say that I did not act on my 5 senses, back to the hospital Tommy takes his phone and calls the main Randall to get him a substitute, she says: okay Dr. Oliver but your permission will not last long and will lose his job, Tommy says: this good bye, Kim remained in a coma, Conner and Trent Reefside again, Dr. Tommy asks if it is possible to move Reefside Kimberly, this tells your condition is critical but I think if you can make the move, the next day everything was ready for the move Tommy was on the air ambulance arrived 30 minutes after Reefside to the hospital there was a room ready for Kim, arrived an hour after Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan, hello hello Dr. O, as Kim continues, he answers their status remains the same, Kira says there is nothing we can do, Tommy Kira says no there is nothing we can do, I need a favor Kira Kim you can keep the house while I rest a bit Kira says: sure Dr. O, go, Tommy says: thanks, Conner says: I'll take it, he says: thanks guys, 40 minutes after Tommy came home, Conner says goodbye rises to the room where days ago Kim was making love, I was so tired he went to his room, took a bath and then went to bed fell asleep, wake up the next morning and take your phone calls and tells Kira Kira fell asleep, she says Dr. O quiet, he says I'll be there in 30 minutes Kira says: okay Dr. O, Tommy goes to the bathroom washing her face, brushing teeth, gets dressed, at that time the doorbell rings, Tommy says not again when opened was Conner, Conner says good morning Dr. O, Kira asked me to stop by you, Tommy says: thanks Conner go, Kim meanwhile remained in a coma, I dreamed I was in the former command center, go to Zordon, She says: I thought you were dead, yet again Kimberly responds not your time to go, Kim says, but Kat attacked us, Zordon says Kat entered a wrong way and said come with me, Zordon Kim shows her future, Kimberly Zordon is shocked and says I want to return, Zordon says it's back Kimberly and power protect you, then Tommy enters the room and wakes Kim, Tommy runs to her and says beautiful and kisses her, she says: I'm back and I will not go more handsome, call Dr. Tommy Kim and this review says it is a miracle, days after Kim left the hospital accompanied by her old and new friends, Tommy loading up the truck of Jason, 40 minutes after arriving home, Tommy and Kim load down on the couch she tells him walking handsome I can not exaggerate, Tommy smiles and says Ms. Hart now you do not need help, the others are left alone to rest, Tommy says goodbye to everyone and goes where Kim and takes her to her room, Kim says: I love you handsome, he responds and I you beautiful, the leaves on the bed, floor and makes some food, serving the food and places on a tray and up, Kim was in the bathroom taking a shower, the suit says food, she replies well I'm starving, Kim out of the bathroom, dressed and sits down to eat with Tommy suddenly says Tommy we do now, the Kim says I do not want to live away from you, she says I'm not going to ask Reefside change, he says, that would be great. A month after Rocky calls Tommy and says hello like this Kim Tommy, Tommy says she's fine hi Rocky, Rocky says: that's great call to tell you that tomorrow the judge will give the verdict Kat, your and Kim must come to Angel Grove, Tommy says: Thanks Rocky will be there, then comes Kim with Kira, greet Tommy, Kira says: well I'm Conner is outside waiting, Kim and Tommy take leave of her, Tommy says: Kim tomorrow we go to Angel Grove, the judge will give the verdict, Kim sees Tommy nervous and says he spends handsome, he says: Kim want to say something but do not know how to start, Kim thinks it will end with me, he says : you know that I love you, Kim breathes and if and I say I love you, then he says Kimberly Ann Hart will you marry me, Kim SI shouts and hugs, kisses Tommy, then start packing, Kim gets a call Trini: Trini hello how are you going on, Trini says: you're sitting, Kim says: not happening Trini, Trini says: I'm pregnant, Kim yells that's great, Tommy sees Kim and laughs to see how screams like a girl Kim says: Trini I also I have a story, Tommy proposed to me, Trini says well I thought that would never I'm happy for the two, Kim says: me too, good to see you tomorrow, Trini says: okay, Kim breaks the news to Tommy, he says that good I guess the excitement of Jason and Trini, Kim says: If you are excited, I'm kinda tired pretty good going to sleep, Tommy says: if beautiful tomorrow also have a long day two lie embraced, the next morning wakes up and sees Tommy Kim still asleep beside him, the rises being careful not to wake up Kim goes to the bathroom grooming is done, down to the kitchen preparing coffee and breakfast, the time looks Kim Low, and says good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful he responds brew coffee, Kim says that well and kisses him, then she says you're ready for our trip, Tommy says: yes, in jail while Angel Grove, Kat says today's verdict will all this on me but when I leave here Kimberly and Tommy paid me, in the house of Trini and Jason, Trini says: Jason, what time is the audience says to the eleven morning, and Kim and Tommy must come on the way, at that moment the doorbell rings when Jason opens the door sees Aisha, Billy, Zach and Adam, Jason says: come guys, Aisha says: good advantage of this meeting I want to tell something, sounds the bell again, Jason Kim and Tommy were opened, Trini says: now if we are complete, Aisha was about to say something, Aisha says: Adam and I are getting married, all rejoice and embrace, Kim says Serra then a double wedding because Tommy asked me to marry, everyone turns to embrace, Trini says: love the surprises do not end'm pregnant, everyone hugs once again as were the onces and all arrive at court, Rocky was there, all greet and sit Kim sees Kat and is seen with hatred, Tommy was sitting next to Kim, begins the hearing and the judge says considering all the evidence that Katherine Hillard attentive citizen against humanity by Kimberly Hart, Trini Swan, Thomas Oliver and Jason Lee Scott, the court convicted and sentenced to eight years in prison, Kat shouts not fair they forced me, is taken out of the room, Tommy says: Thanks Rocky, Jason go home, 2 months then hello handsome Kim'm going with Kira, Aisha and Trini to buy what they needed for the wedding, Tommy says: ok beautiful I will go with the kids to soccer game Conner, Kim says: see you later I love you, Tommy says: And I love you beautiful afternoon hours but Kim came home with several packages, Tommy had not arrived, she cook dinner, 1 hour after Tommy came home, go to Kimberly and they kiss, eat dinner then rise to his room, Tommy says: how was Kim responds great buy everything, Tommy says: tomorrow is the bachelor party Aisha and Adam, Kim says: if you behave well and hopefully give you a kiss and go to bed to rest.


	6. Chapter 5 LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS

Chapter 5 THE FAREWELL SINGLE Tommy and Kim woke up at 10 in the morning was Saturday Tommy kisses, bathe, then down to the kitchen preparing breakfast, half an hour later, Jason called Tommy, Tommy passing hello, Tommy says: will the bachelor Adam at home, Kim and the girls make their own in-house Hayley, Jason says: perfect continue there later, Tommy says: ok, Kim says: I want to hear the house tidy when you return, Tommy laughs and grabs kisses, at that time the doorbell rings, Kim was Kira opens the door she says hello Kim, Dr. O as this Tommy says: well Kira, Kira says: well we gotta Kim, Kim takes the keys to his truck gives you a Tommy kiss off, Tommy put the beers in the freezer, and into a call to the surprise of Adam, Kim and accommodated local girls in a corner had gifts for Aisha, Trini and Aisha meanwhile came way Reefside Kim says: I'm going home to change back in a while, Kim comes home and sees the decoration of the house and tells Tommy is great, Tommy die: thanks and kisses, Kim says: I'll take a bath and change, Tommy says: I'll walk she says that would be great, bathe together dress, Kim says: I'm pretty not want to be late do not behave yourself much mischief, Tommy says: I love you behave yourself beautiful, Kim leaves 20 minutes later arrives, Hayley says: Hi Kim, Trini is near, Kira turns off the lights, come Aisha and Trini, Aisha says: Trini not want to sound ungrateful but I bring to a deserted place, suddenly hears surprise, when you turn sees Hayley, Kira, Kimberly, Ashley and Cassie, Aisha says: guao thanks girls, Kira begins to sing, Hayley serves drinks and doled Kim, meanwhile at Tommy's boys took beers and prepared a grill, reminded all that Jason lived says: Who would guess that Tommy and I end up being the best of friends when we met we endured, Tommy says: that's true and they both laugh Rocky says: If it was great when we met and if at that time we had said that we would have thought that power rangers was crazy, Adam says it was a good experience, Tommy says: If we change the life to be Power Rangers, meanwhile on the premises, Kim says: Aisha always thought you'd marry Rocky Aisha says Kim all you crazy laugh, Ashley says: but do not know you well I wish you well Aisha, Trini says you were a great replacement in all aspects, Aisha says: thanks girls, Kira says: many stories original rangers, Kim and Trini say if Kim says separate the wicked tried many times but none managed to achieve and nobody, Trini says this friendship and brotherhood is forever, Cassie says: it is very important to maintain old friendships. Kim says: Ashley you like a guy, she says if Andros is very special but we have not come to anything, Trini says: and you say you like someone Kira Kira says: if since I saw Trent charm me but not gone nothing, Kira says that says you Cassie, she says I like Mike have been out a couple of times, Ashley says: and you Hayley, she says I like Billy all faiths laugh before, Cassie says: Tanya your what you say, she says good always liked Rocky but not if he likes me, Hayley Serbian another round of drinks, home of Tommy the boys were talking and taking Jason says: boys have not noticed that most of us have Got love with teammates, Tommy says is true in the power rangers have formed several couples, you and Trini, Aisha and Adam, Ashley and Andros, Cassie and Mike, Trent and Kira, Trent interrupts and says Dr. O Kira and I are not friends, Conner says that is true but you will not deny that you like, Trent says: if she is beautiful but not if you like, Ethan says: not like you he loves you still remember the first time I saw almost fainted, everyone laughs, Trent says the invitare out, Jason says: Conner and you have girlfriend, I like Taylor yesterday said the invite to the movies I think we will soon be engaged, Rocky says about you Ethan well I'm dating right now Allysa, Adam says: and you shall declare him Rocky when you Tanya, Rocky says, is that you think she only sees me as a friend, Tommy says: I thought I try the same with Kim and now 're together, Jason says: Billy and Zach missing you, Billy says: I like your friend Hayley Tommy she is so smart, Zach says: I think I'm still getting married Angela, Tommy says: Nice guys grilled this list eat, meanwhile the girls were still talking, dancing, and were drunk, Kim takes the stage and sings with Kira true love, Hayley brings snacks and suddenly Kim says it's time to surprise and Cassie opens the door comes a man in power black rangers, Aisha girl is surprised and says this is, Kim says, enjoys quiet, the man slowly removed his suit, Aisha helped him and the girls screamed, the man was slowly being if a garment, girls began to play with him, Aisha says girls thanks for this wonderful gift, while that happened at Tommy's boys ate, drank and had fun, an hour after the bell rings, Conner opens and says the celebrated this precious passes by there, then says Adam you look, everyone says guao when they see the girl, was the most painful Adam blushed when the girl started dancing gave him the breasts on her face, Tommy says Adam enjoy your surprise, and put Arabic music and the girl was dancing this time around the boys, began to undress Rocky says: Adam Take off the top with his mouth all shout to do, to do Adam starts to do it and that puts a thousand, everyone kept screaming , meanwhile the girls scream kiss, kiss, kiss, kisses Aisha man, then says girls now it's your turn to go first was Kira, the second Cassie, then Hayley, Tanya, Trini, Ashley and finally Kim, Trini says: Well it's time to open presents, first Aisha sits and Cassie receives the gift was a set of silk sheets, she says thank Cassie, Kira gives his was a nightgown, playing Aisha says : thanks Kira though not as set lasted me all laugh, then receives the Ashley was a sexy lingerie, it was time for Hayley who flatters porcelain dinnerware, Trini flatters her sexy dress and Kim finally gives his gift was a babydoll, Aisha says: Thanks girls, all raise their glasses and provide, while the boys were enjoying dancing girl dancing beside Conner, the girl comes up with Adam to the guest room, the boys are below drinking, Adam was a thousand and has sex with the dancer, Tommy says. Adam is really enjoying taking his surprise, the low while the girl and goes low and Tommy Adam says Adam happened, we had sex but he says he will not say anything to Aisha, Tommy says no one will know what happened here, everyone was very drunk, Zach, Billy, Jason and Rocky went to the guest room Conner, Trent and Ethan slept on the furniture, Tommy went upstairs, the girls went home to Hayley, all were drunk less Trini, Hayley the accommodation as he could, the next day the girls woke up with a headache Hayley gave an analgesic, Kim says: I go home, Hayley says: OK I'll stay with the girls, one hours later Kim came home and sees three of the guys on the couch and see the disasters of bottles, dishes and think Tommy Oliver will have to clean all this up to the room and sees Tommy asleep, she enters the bathroom takes a shower and sleeps dresses next to Tommy, Tommy wakes up two hours later and sees Kim at his side, is to carefully go to the bathroom to find a painkiller then goes to the kitchen to get water, go to the kids asleep, seeks aguase take medicine , back up and go to Adam, Adam says, I will blow your head Tommy gives an analgesic and says back to sleep, Tommy enters the room and sees that Kim was awake, she says, have a good time here last night, he says, if you and she responds great, Tommy says that sounds great, she says, not saved to clean up the mess, Tommy laughs and says: go to sleep a little more and hugs, she kisses him and end up making love, two hours later all the boys woke Tommy helped clean the house, Kim rose and toileting guest sees when entering a bra thrown and says Thomas Oliver can upload a moment, Tommy and the others Kim surprised because Tommy never calls by his real name, the up and says Kim happens, she says goes and closes the door, she says, was a woman here last night left her bra behind in the bathroom, Tommy says: hire a dancer for Adam, she severely question had sex with her, Tommy says: just the birthday, Kim says men can not take hormones, Tommy says: Kim can not say anything about this to Aisha, she says, not quiet I will even should, hopefully not do the same Tommy, Tommy says Kim was his farewell he will be faithful now, Kim says: I hope I do not want to see my friend suffer. It was two days later and all geared up for the big day. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I welcome your comments if you like this story thanks


	7. Chapter 6 LA BODA DE AISHA Y ADAM

Chapter 6 AISHA WEDDING AND ADAM Now was the big day at Tommy's and Kim everything was ready for the wedding, Tommy entertained family and friends, Kim, Hayley, Kira and grooming Aisha helped Trini, Trini says: These beautiful, Kim says: I love the color your dress color, Aisha says: thanks girls adore them, Jason and Rocky helped Adam, Jason says: good friend today Aisha're finally together, he says: If you wait this day forward, Rocky says: my best friends married, Adam says: I hope soon yours with Tanya, Tommy enters the room and says you're ready Adam all the guests arrived, including the priest, in that Tommy hears that Kim calls him and says come when he sees Kim tells her beautiful happens, she says: Aisha wants to talk he is surprised and goes to the room where this Aisha, Aisha says Kim when he told me that you want to talk, she says if Tommy what happens is that if I would agree you turn me on the altar, Tommy says honor but your father would agree, she answers: yes, he says, then that's that I will deliver them on the altar, well be right back, returns to the room where this entering Adam says this low and the bride, the groom should not expect everyone laughs the bride, Adam down and goes to the altar and wait together their parents to the bride, the time to come see Aisha Tommy arm and behind them Kim and Trini, Aisha wore a yellow dress very clearly, like bridesmaids wore yellow, Tommy reach the altar and says, do you deliver a great woman care for her, Adam nods, begins ceremony, the priest says the Sacrament of Marriage celebrates the love is mutual delivery, we witness brothers love story offered today Aisha Campbell and Adam Park to bless the holy covenant of marriage, the priest kept talking, Kim looked at Tommy, and Billy Hayley smile, Rocky and Tanya looked forward to declare their love, the priest says are willing to receive with love the children God gives them, they say, if we are willing, then the priest says express consent before God, Adam says Aisha accept you as my wife and I promise to be faithful in a prosperous, in bad, in sickness and health and love and honor you all the days of my life. Aisha says Adam accept you as my husband and I promise to be faithful in a prosperous, in bad, in sickness and health and love and honor you all the days of my life, the priest says Mr. confirm this consent they have shown, sponsors deliver the earnest and rings, the priest says these children of yours sir bless Aisha and Adam and that these rings are symbol and pledge their loyalty and mutual aid, Adam says: Aisha receive this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty and these are symbols earnest care that I'll have to not adequately catered for in our home, Aisha says: Adam this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity and these are symbol arras I'll care to not miss needed in our home, the priest says: by the power vested in me by the holy church pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride, Aisha and Adam Kiss, applaud these, the priest gives the final blessing, Aisha and Adam walk was the feast, Kira sang, danced Rocky Tanya ask, she says yes, dancing with Taylor Conner, Ethan Allysa, Hayley Billy, Tommy, Kim, Jason and Trini were sitting Kim says: I think other weddings open soon Tommy says it looks and kisses, Trini says will make a collective wedding, Jason says: get married after the baby is born, it will, and you know if I'll goddaughter or godson, Trent and tells Kim about whether to accept dance with him, she sees Tommy and this nod, everyone had fun, Billy and Hayley sat and talked, danced Ashley and Andros same as Cassie and Mike suddenly see Zack and Angela get he says: Forgiveness guys I made it impossible to get to the wedding, Adam says the good thing is you are here, then Kira says: attention all the look and says: I want to invite someone on stage has become my sister Kimberly, she rises and embraces Kira, together interpret a song for the couple in their first dance, they begin to sing and dance after the couple finished the song Jason says: I want to propose a toast to these two great friends, we have been witnesses of his love health, all guests say health, while Kira dj played music rests, Trent sees Kira and gives a drink she says thank you, Trent says anything, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the movies, she says: I love, then Conner come running towards them, Kira says Conner happens, he says, Taylor agreed to be my girlfriend, Kira and Trent say congratulations, Cassie and Mike chatted he says Cassie wanna ask you something, she says, if concerned , he says, want to be my girlfriend, she said yes, and they kiss, Trini sees and says, already with the first couple, Kim says: yes, Kim and Tommy go out dancing, Trini and Zack danced too, Hayley says : it's good to be reunited with friends, Billy says: if you have a boyfriend and I suppose such a beautiful woman can not stand alone, Hayley blushes and says I have no boyfriend, Billy says Reefside men are blind, Hayley says seems yes, he says you'd go out and meet us, she says it would be great, Aisha says: Well it's time for the single approach to see who will be the next, the girls approaching, Aisha says: at one, at two and three, Kira is lucky to grab the bouquet, she says I guess I'll be the next, everyone laughs, Adam says it's time for the boys, all the boys approached, Adam says: 3,2,1 and launches the light that falls to Rocky, everyone laughs, Tanya says good seems that next to the boys to marry shalt thou he says if I marry you, Tanya is shocked and says you said Rocky, he says I've always liked Tanya never I said it because I thought I only saw as a friend, she says I like Rocky, and kiss, Kim sees and says to Trini's two and they both laugh, Aisha says cutting the cake when everyone gathers, Aisha and Adam bite the cake, eat a piece, then the girls spread the guests pieces of the pie, 1 hour after Adam Aisha and said goodbye to all to leave for their honeymoon Kim embraces and tells you to be happy, she says thanks Kim around, Trini says: Aisha I wish you well in your new life, the three embrace, while Tommy, Billy, Zack, Rocky and Jason said goodbye to Adam, hours later the guests went away, Tommy and Kim were alone, he says, all'm great, she said if it was an excellent idea wedding Tommy load here and she says you do, the up to her room, lie down on the bed and climbs on top of her and kisses her and says I love you beautiful, she says, and I love you handsome, at that time the phone rings, she sees the number and says Lander commander happens, he says, Lieutenant Hart the need in Florida tomorrow, there have been several murders of women, I need the best, she says I'll be there, to hang Tommy says Kim happens, she says handsome this is not going to like it but I need in Florida to resolve a difficult case, Tommy annoying rises from the bed and says Kim because you promised you would not go so Reefside asked to change, she says, but it is my job if the commander Lander call is because it is a difficult case, Tommy says nothing and leaves the room, the day following Kim was ready for the trip, is about to say goodbye to Tommy but this was still upset and refuses, she grabs the keys to his truck and leaves the house, while driving Kira calls and tells what happened and what will happen by her, take her to the airport and stay with the truck as she returns, Kira says ok, I come home from Kira, Kira drove the van via the airport, and she hopes to reach the flight leaves Kim, the call time Kira passengers and Kim say goodbye, Kira leaves the airport and call Trent, Trent says: Hi Kira, Kira says: Hi Trent where you are, he says with Hayley, she says I'm coming after a while comes Hayley and Billy were there, Kira sees Trent and kisses him, he surprised she says had long wanted to do this, then says Kim out of commission and Dr. O is furious, Billy says because he knows that this is the work of Kim, Kira says: because Kim promised Reefside not work out, Billy says: I'll go see it, 1 hour after Billy rang the doorbell at the home of Tommy and Kim, Tommy opens the door and says: hey Billy happens when Tommy sees Billy enters taking, he says, that happens says Kim Tommy the commission is gone and I behaved like a jerk to her, but I do not want to lose, Billy says you called her to apologize, he says, no, Billy says: Kim should do should feel bad, he says I will later and still taking hours later the two were drunk and up to the rooms, while Kim came to Florida was to the station where he was reunited with his comrades, Sergeant Macnamara says: Harte you to stay in my house during the investigation she says ok and hugs, commander reports to the Lander and then goes to the home of Cory Macnamara.


	8. Chapter 7 LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE KIM

Chapter 7 KIM RESEARCH The next day Kim wakes up goes to the bathroom, takes a shower, then gets dressed and goes to the kitchen and sees his friend Cory says good morning she says good morning Kim, I have coffee ready than good, Kim a cup and served takes its phone calls and listen'm Tommy Oliver Thomas I can not attend to now leave a message she says Tommy promised you and you're upset, but this is my job I like, if I do that innocent people will continue to die, remember to Therefore we protected person then hangs, Cory says Kim happens with your boyfriend problems, she says if I do not want to talk, go to work, Cory says: okay, Lander commander arrived and explains the case gives the list Cory suspects she and Macnamara, Victor del Toro and begin research Chris Kelly get some clues, one month after Victor and Chris caught two of the suspects who confess their complicity and provide information of where it was performed the murders which they give information to Kim and Cory them out to find the murderer and fail to learn, in the commander's office Lander, Lander says, knew that would achieve happiness, Hart and you can come home and thank you for your help, Kim says is my duty, two days after Cory says Kim took you to the airport, she said if you were on their way thanks as Kim calls Kira, Kira says: Hi Kim, Kim says: Hi Kira calling to let you know that today I leave for Reefside, Tommy not answered any of my calls, Kira you know it, she says Kim was going to call to tell you that just went on a dig and come back in two months, Kim says: THAT Kira can not be, 1 hours Kim reached after Reefside Kira Kira waited a while hello, she said hello Kim, Kira says sorry about Dr. O, Kim says: quiet this matter is between him and me go home, 40 minutes after arriving home, Kira Trent calls for pickup, during which time she accompanies Kim, after a while they hear a horn, Kira says Kim will be fine, she says, if quiet, Kira Kim comes out and closes the door to her room goes to bed is pulled and weeps uncontrollably over and sees Tommy's cell phone and thinks forgotten your phone, then goes to take a shower dresses then grabs his cell phone and calls Kim Trini she answers hello how are you, Kim says, rather, how are you you and you I'll have a godchild, Trini says Kim yells goddaughter great and only a month away, Trini says: yes, Kim says: tomorrow I will go to Angel Grove, Trini says that would be great, Kim says: good until tomorrow then , Trini says: hey you okay Billy Kim told me what happened to Tommy, Kim says: I'm fine and hangs up, turns and sees in his nightstand she opens a letter and begins to read, Kim should not have put so I'm sorry I'll be out I was given the opportunity to go to this very recognized paleontologists digging back in two months, Kim cries, meanwhile Tommy arrived at the excavation site, receives Dr. Harper shows his room he goes leave your things there, the next day the search began, eight days after Dr. Harper says Dr. Oliver have found several fossils will be recognized by such a discovery, he says, so I think Dr. Harper, Tommy afternoon hours was more to his room, five seconds after entering Dr. Harper is surprised and asks what she does here Dr. Harper says Dr. Oliver was very lonely and I thought to seek company and you shoot up and kisses him, Tommy is excited is let go and had wild sex with Dr. Harper, the next day Tommy felt bad he had been unfaithful to Kimberly, while Dr. Harper was happy, Tommy says Dr. we speak I am committed and not what happened last night must return to happen, she says, and it will continue to happen and feel really, finished the day and Tommy went to his room Dr. Harper was there and had sex again, all night while having sex hard digging, quinces missing days to complete his work, Dr. Harper says Tommy: Dr. Oliver we continue to see when we are in Reefside, Tommy says Dr. Harper what happened here was just sex to reach Reefside on with my life and my plans marriage, she responds this well but when you need comfort find me, the two continued their work. Tommy never imagined what would happen next


	9. Chapter 8 NACIMIENTO Y LÍO

Chapter 8 BIRTH It had been a month and a half since Kim went to Angel Grove to be with Trini, she knew nothing of Tommy, Trini and Trini suddenly chattered Kim says Kim was time, Kim says: Trini breathe I'll call Jason, When Jason attends Kim says it was time to go to the hospital and hangs Trini 20 minutes after hospital comes Trini is entered, Kim waited outside 10 minutes after he arrived Jason tells Trini Kim like this, she answers this in delivery room , two hours after Dr. goes to them and says, was a beautiful baby girl, Kim and Jason hug, Jason says wife can see my Dr. he says, come this course they follow, enter the Trini room, Jason says thanks and kisses to Trini, Kim left alone and call Aisha, hello Kim happens, Kim says: Aisha have a beautiful niece, she screams great once you notice others and we the hospital, Kim called Kira and gives the news, 1 hour after the room was full of friends, Cassie load the baby and says what will be the name of this beauty, Trini says Annisha, Cassie says: Welcome Annisha, Hayley says: it is really beautiful god bless her, while both Reefside Tommy came home crying Kim're here, hearing no response plan should be with Kira and Hayley called cyberspace and no one responds, cares and Tommy calls Conner, Hi Dr. O, that this is their excavation, Tommy says: I just got here, I was calling to find out Kim Hayley but did not respond, Conner said: they are in Angel Grove and the baby was born to Jason and Trini, Tommy says: Thanks Conner, Tommy goes is changed and out to Angel Grove, 1 hour after arriving at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal, go to reception and ask which room is Trini Kwan, the receptionist says 403 he says : thank you, walks into the room to get everyone look and Jason says: I get the godfather, Trini Tommy approaches and gives flowers and teddy, she says thank you, Tommy robs the baby and the burden he says : hi beautiful am your godfather, Trini says his name is Annisha, Tommy says: nice name, and returns the baby to her mother, then the nurse comes and says visiting hours ended, they all fired, Kim is the first to leave, Tommy follows her, takes her arm and says we can talk, she says: now if you want to talk while he was in Florida I call every day and never you attended my calls, he says: Kim please, she says: okay wait a minute calls Kim Kira, Kira says Kim happens, she says I talk with Tommy takes the keys to my truck I'll call you if I need you to pick me up, she says okay luck goes with Tommy Kim , when in the park they begin to remember the past, Tommy suddenly says sorry I should not get so Kim, Kim says: I understand you do not want to miss, then Kim's phone rings she responds to a voice command woman says your boyfriend is very fiery in bed, I made love for two months pity that you take it to yourself and hang, Tommy at the change in the face of Kim says Kim happens, she says Thomas Oliver to step in the excavation, Kim die because the question she says I just receive a call from a woman letting me know that two months was making love to you tell me that's true, Tommy lowers his head away from her, and Kim says if it is true, Kim is paralyzed and says THAT Tommy how could I despite what happened, I never slept with another, this is definitely finished, Tommy says: I love you beautiful, that does not mean anything for me I just want you, Kim takes off engagement ring gives it to Tommy and runs, Tommy tries to reach it but it was impossible, crying calls Kim Kira, Kira says: Kim where are you crying because Kim says Tommy deception I had sex with another, Kira says: I will find you, Kim tells him where, after a while Kira and Hayley picked, she kept crying, Kira says: I can not believe that Dr. O you did that, Hayley says: a man not control his hormones, a month later, Tommy was drunk and gets the call from Jason, the Jason says hello there, he says, has continued to take Tommy, Tommy says he's all that makes me forget, Jason says: I love Tommy looked in two days is the christening of Annisha, Tommy says: Ok you've known Jason and Kim, Jason says she is in Florida, come tomorrow to Angel Grove, Tommy says: I need to talk with she, Jason says she's hurt will not be easy, Tommy says: I'll try goodbye, Tommy climbs shave, take a shower and go to bed, the next day out shopping at the supermarket then returns home, exercise, suddenly answer your phone rings and you hear Dr. O is Conner hello I'm having a party today and would like to be there, Tommy says: sure, two days after Tommy gets up early, grab a cup of coffee and grab the keys out, 1 hour after I came home from Jason rings the bell, the door opens Trini enters and sees the gang, including Kim, Jason says: good guys are all time to go, come to church the priest gives blessings all makes the protocol then calls the parents and godparents Kim was uncomfortable, the priest then says: I baptize you in the name of Scott Annisha Kwan, ends the ceremony and all go home Jason and Trini, Kim Cassie approaches and says: you love him you forgive him, Kim says Cassie not cheating me that Tommy comes over and tells Kim she can talk away without answering, going behind Tommy grabs her burden, she starts screaming but no one help me guys help, Tommy's mounted on the jeep and tied with the seat belt mounts him and away she says Tommy let go he says: I'll tell you no, she says, where are you taking me, he says soon you will know more minutes later came to a cabin, she asks that we do here, the talk says Kim, she says I have nothing to talk to you Thomas Oliver, Tommy grabs her and kisses her, Kim hits him and released, go to the exit and the Kim says traps and do not make me do what I would not, she says she will do and runs off again but catch him again and tells you asked for it, she is shocked to see that Tommy seemed the evil green ranger, Tommy tied them to the bed, she said let me go, because I stool this, he says, you made me, the leaves there and goes to prepare food, then carrying a tray of food to where it is Kim, she wept and said: you shall break beautiful not cry if you promise not to run away, she says okay I promise, on the breaks and she says I hate you and says that's not true we eat, eat and Kim says that Tommy and says: no Kim is swayed me, Kim says: I got carried away that's all you say, do not think of me, he says: I'm sorry, she finishes eating and goes to the kitchen he says you will go right, she says, promised not it will be the last time but I'm moving to Florida, he says, Kim does not please do not, minutes after she lies and he lies down next to her, she gave him back, he says, can not stand this and goes out the cabin, Kim observes but does nothing, falls asleep and dreams of Dulcea, she tells Tommy and you are destined to be together no one can separate yourself even Kim wakes up and sees Tommy, think not yet again, the jeep was not Kim says: that will be going through the aveza Tommy, I can not believe I left alone, 30 minutes after reaching hear Tommy, she lies down and becomes the sleeping, Tommy sees and clothes and says : beautiful promise rests let you go tomorrow even if it destroys me again, she said: I will not leave I'll stay with you, Tommy sees smiles and kisses her, she accepts the kiss begin to undress and make love, Kim says: I love you and what you did hurt me I guess we're even, he says: I'm sorry, the next day woke the two kiss and make love again, then showered, spent a week in that cabin, then resumed their activities.


	10. Chapter 9 LA BODA COLECTIVA

Chapter 9 CLASS WEDDING AND A NEW BEGINNING A year had passed, Billy tells Hayley to marry him, she accepts Rocky in turn also calls marriage to Tanya, Jason tells Trini's time to get married, if you Annisha is 1 year, speak with Kim, The meeting will set the date, Jason says perfect, in Reefside Kim was in his office his secretary notifies you of a call, Kim responds to the command, Trini says: Hi Kim, Jason told me that it was time for the wedding, wants us to meet all day to set Kim says the weekend we will be there, hours later he left his office and go home, when it sees Tommy in the kitchen, he says hello beautiful, she says hello handsome how was your day, Tommy says: good and that was yours, she says great and kisses him, then says my name is Trini wants us to go to Angel Grove the weekend, Jason talk to her, at that moment sounds Tommy's phone, he says hello, hello Tommy is Billy I'm calling to tell you that Hayley agreed to marry me, while Kim's phone rings, she says hello Aisha who was your married life, she says great, I have a Rocky and Tanya news marry, Kim says that's great, let's meet Aisha the weekend home of Jason must go, Aisha says go, Kim hangs up and tells Billy he also Tommy and Hayley are married and she tells Rocky and Tanya also, we have a collective wedding both laugh, eat dinner and then go up to his room making love, lie bathe together and embraced, the next day Kim wakes up and runs to the bathroom vomiting, Tommy sees it and says it happens, she says faints on the put to bed, wakes up and tells the must go to Dr. she says no, I'm fine going to be late, dress and bathe each goes to his job, Hayley and Kim calls tells what happened and asks him to accompany the Dr. because they want to worry Tommy, hours after looking at Hayley and Kim go to the hospital Dr. Kimberly Mitchell checks and commands him to do several tests, when you see the results says Ms. Hart will congrats you mother, Hayley and Kim hug and tells him not to say anything until the weekend, Hayley says okay, Kim goes home making dinner, room is changed up and down then comes Tommy she say hello handsome how was your day, well said, Kim says preparing your favorite food, he wash your hands and sit down to eat, wash the plate and go to sleep, the next morning Tommy sees Kim happy and says because she responds so happy because I have you by my side and kisses him, she then says the end is Friday when you step out looking for work and go to Angel Grove, he says okay, Kim says the kids are with us , hours after everyone gathered for the journey, one hours later arrived at the old house there were Kira Kim, Hayley, Billy, Zach's house would be Conner, Ethan and Trent, Tommy and Kim were left in the house of Tommy's parents, two hours after going home of Jason, Trini Annisha opens the door and runs to see his aunt Kim, Kim embraces, all come into the house, Trini says dear friends we have not met to give good news, Jason and I are getting married, Rocky says Tanya and I, Billy says: Like Hayley and I, Trini says well then let's get married the same day, they all say great, Kim gets serious and says I have to tell you guys something, all passing the startled look she responds Tommy Kim say sorry for not telling you this before, everyone says Kim leaves rodeos, she says I'm pregnant, the girls run and hug her, Tommy was paralyzed when reacted, approaches and kisses Kim , Jason says: we are all happy now saying if we do the wedding in three months, all say perfect days out shopping girls Trini says we have to go buy all, three months passed very quickly, Kim says if passed very quickly, Meanwhile Tommy and the boys were in the final game of the football season, we shout Ethan Conner, Tommy receives call beautiful hello, hello handsome and I hope you go home he says the party is almost over, she says ok prepare dinner and hangs, Trini and Jason had rented a house to be on Reefside, Billy goes to cyberspace and helps his future wife, Tommy comes home and sees Kim sitting on the furniture, he approaches and asks these well, she says if but a little tired, there is dinner and goes to his room, Tommy eats up the dishes after Kim's asleep, he takes off her clothes and lies down next to her, in the other house slept Annisha Jason, Trini was down with Rocky, Tanya, Aisha and Adam all spoke of their wedding, Aisha says I'm tired I sleep Adam continues, the next day Kim wakes up and sees Tommy still asleep, get up and go to the bathroom, then down to the kitchen Tommy half hour after low hello hello beautiful she tells him about love and kisses, hours go out for a walk in the woods, Tommy says many things have happened, handsome Kim speaks, hears and what name you would like to put our baby, the man says if I want to call and if female Jayden Summer Kim says I like those names, then come home again calls Kim Kira, Kira she responds hello, hello I have something to tell Kim she says Kira happened? I'm going to your house and hang up, Tommy says: what happened to Kira she says I do not know to look for it says I take, she says this is not something women see you later, when Kira sees Kim arrives and tells Kira goes, Kim made love with Trent, she says you should not feel bad about it is normal, I know Kira says but what happens is that we are not careful, Kim says go to the pharmacy to get pill buy next day, Kim Kira leaves home and goes to yours in the way you start to feel bad, but manages to get home when it comes faints, runs and grabs Tommy and down on the furniture, does wake he tells tomorrow we will go to Dr. Mitchell, she says this is normal looking, then says we are hungry they both laugh, a month after the girls talked with the priest he says accept going back to the house of the forest, they laugh Tommy was classes to go forth to go home Kim and pass another month and came the centerpieces, drinks, cloths etc. Already missing one month with Trini Kim was collecting dresses, Kim was the light pink, the pale yellow Trini, Tanya and Hayley those of whites and bridesmaids were pink, yellow and white, Trini says the dresses are perfect we will be great, Kira says we have to do the bachelor Kim and Trini are another bachelor party, Kim says girls do you think unmarried bachelor Hayley says would be perfect together but you see guys saying , speaks with Jason Trini this seems like a good idea, came the day of farewell were onsite all Hayley, drank, danced, joked, finally the big day arrived, the kids were all gathered at the home of Tommy and girls Trini home, hours later, the girls were ready on their way to the wedding, minutes after they walked down the aisle arm of his parents, the priest begins the ceremony all looked then confirm your vows and finally the priest says can kissing girlfriends, kissing and all the guests applaud the guys go to the party Kira starts singing, dancing newlyweds Kim says I can not believe we're married, Tommy says: I also thought it would not happen, Trini says I love you Jason, Jason and I said to you after three hours newlyweds goodbye, Annisha stayed with his maternal grandparents, Kim and Tommy left the house by Tommy's mom, they would go to Australia, Rocky and Tanya were for the island of Los Roques in Venezuela, Billy and Hayley were going to Rome, Jason and Trini would go to Italy, three weeks after returning Trini and Jason Annisha pick up and go home, house them and the girl opened the gifts, then Trini Annisha up to his room and sleep, she and Jason do their own to rest, meanwhile Tommy and Kim were on the plane to Reefside, Tommy says: you get to Australia in the luggage she laughs and kisses 6 hours after Kim leaves came home amid the luggage room and go up to your room follows Tommy, came days after Rocky, Tanya and Hayley and Billy. To be continued ...


	11. Chapter 9 LA BODA COLECTIVA PARTE 2

Chapter 9 CLASS WEDDING AND A NEW BEGINNING Continuation It was Saturday and Tommy says: I will invite the kids and do a cookout, Kim says: great I'm dying to see Annisha not seen her since I did not go on honeymoon, Tommy calls Jason and tells him to come to Reefside this says ok, call Rocky, Billy, Zack, Adam finally called Trent, Conner and Ethan and invites them to the grill, Kim is responsible for calling Kira, two hours after they got home all of the Oliver, Annisha to see Aunt Kim hugs, Kim says: hello beautiful god bless you, Tommy says: and to the guy no hug, Annisha says yes and hugs him, spent an afternoon with family were given gifts, Trini says: we are a real family and no one will ever break that bond, hugs Kira Kim says: thank you all for making me a member of this beautiful family, Conner and Ethan says: As we give thanks to all, Trent says: all of you are great, Zack says: thank you guys going to eat all say go, two months after Kim and Tommy go to the doctor, Dr. Mitchell makes an echo says Kim and Ms. Oliver will you morochos a female and a male embrace Kim and Tommy Kim leaving Trini calls and says Annisha have a cousin and a cousin I have morochos, Trini says: that's great but you should be careful, Kim says sure and then hangs Trini, Tommy Kim carried home to rest, then goes to work, Kim gets a call from Lieutenant TC Callaway, she says hi TC happens, TC says: Congratulations Cory tell me you're going to be a mom, Kim says: TC I know you did not call me just to congratulate me, TC says: Kim step something you should know there was a leak in our detainee escaped prison and be careful, Landers told me to call you and bring you here to protect you, but in your state you will not, Kim says: you reason but I promise I will not take care, Kim hangs up and then calls Tommy and says: I need you to come home, he says and I go there, after a while Tommy gets Kim was in the cabinet and he says, passing beautiful, Kim explains the situation, he says we'll be fine I promise, she hugs him and he says: not a bad idea to go with your mates, Kim says: I'm not leaving I promised in the cabin remember, he says, if then come hear a pop and the window was broken and a stone covered by a paper on the floor, grabs Tommy careful not to cut, and read the note saying pay me Lieutenant Hart, Kim faints, she wakes Tommy aid and says: Tommy I have fear that something might happen because of me, Tommy says: I'll be fine quiet Parker will call the commander and explain the situation, hours after the house was surrounded by police, Kim says: Tommy in my truck two arms and bulletproof vests look them he does what she tells him to back Kim says: please use the vest, Tommy says: if that reassures you she says yes, Tommy says: go to rest, the day after Kim wakes up and sees no Tommy runs down beside her and sees with two agents having coffee, she breathes Tommy says: good morning beautiful, her good morning, Tommy says: I go to work they will stay with you, she says, take care and kisses, the Tommy go see a vehicle follows the deviates in the forest, and see the vehicle deviating too, Tommy off the jeep and drops suddenly attack him from behind, he falls then turns around and starts to fight with her attacker but This will launch a gas that knocks him unconscious, the attacker pulls him a hut and tied to a chair, then takes the phone and calls Tommy Kim, she meets handsome hello happens, the bully says: hello I have Lieutenant Hart her beloved husband, she says, if you hurt her you'll pay, he says: I'll wait at the entrance of the forest are alone because otherwise the die, Tommy wakes up and looks bound is loose but not possible, meanwhile Kim prepared to go to meet the offender, the time she arrives and criminal grabs her and takes her to the cabin to see Tommy Kim says no can not be, she nods, without the criminal is aware, the criminal says now die together and will pay for imprisoning, Kim before leaving Cory had called her and her group went to the site, the cabin was suddenly surrounded the criminal had no escape, Kim says: come back to prison, he says it will not, when he looks to see pane screen which is surrounded by hand with the help of Kim Tommy breaks free, the criminal says die now play dirty and shoot Lieutenant Kim, Tommy pushes to get the shot, Kim says: Tommy nooooooooo ... the criminal hostage taking and leaving Victor was out with Cory, Cory says drop it and surrender, the criminal says not let it go, Victor pointed at the head of the criminal, he sees Kim and nods, she sits with her head in the meantime he Chris helped Tommy says I'm good at that moment a shot is heard, Tommy yells Kim, Chris and run out of the cabin and see the criminal and TC Kim on the floor up to Kim's which complained of pain from a blow he received in his stomach is taken to hospital Dr. Mitchell says the drinks are good but you have to rest for a month, she says thank Dr. so I will, spent three months Kim and Tommy tidied babies' rooms, Kim says: I'm so happy Tommy, he says, and I beautiful because soon our babies will be here with us, she said yes and it is best that the gang will be with us, he says so, end to accommodate and Kim says I have go to the kitchen hungry, Tommy burden and leads to the room and tells you stay here while I cook, she says okay, then Kira flame Hi Kira, Kira says: Hi Kim call you to tell you that next week will record my first album, Kim says that's great congratulations, Kira says: Thanks Kim, Trent made the cover drawings were superior, Kim says: I'm glad you support Kira says : yeah well I have to go get Conner and Ethan Kim she says Tommy take care of that goes to food, Kim says: Kira record his first album next week, Tommy says that's great days after Kim began to feel ill, Tommy leads to Dr. Mitchell says she has to do a cease to Kim because babies do not have space to go into his mother, Tommy said: do you need but save them, then Tommy calls Jason and tells the situation after a while the gang arrived and everyone expected after 2 hours Dr. Tommy Mitchell tells everything went well the babies are in the incubator and the mother in recovery, all embrace Tommy, half an hour after they entered Kim's room, Trini hugs her, then Kira 5 seconds after the nurse came with babies, Tommy Summer and Kim load Jayden, days after leaving the hospital, at home of Oliver, Kim sleeps and sleeps babies in their cribs, Kim sits with Trini low and says it is nearly Annisha birthday, Trini says: we will party at the Dojo, Kim says: I feel great, Aisha stops and says sorry but I Trini I will be the godmother of Summer, Kira says: Jayden and I, Trini says: quiet girls but I'll be the baby's godmother Aisha, Hayley says: baby and me Tanya, Tanya says we will gossips that well, Adam is about to his wife and says we will be the godparents of Summer, Jason is about Kira and Jayden tells us, as a joke Zack says: already announced the sponsors go celebrate, so the years passed and everyone lived as a true family and those babies became teenagers, but no one imagined what was to come.


	12. Chapter 10 LA HISTORIA SE REPITE

Chapter 10 HISTORY REPEATS And small were teenagers and get their first day at high school and Tommy Reefside was retired and worked with Jason and Trini in his Dojo, the boys come to their first class everything was great spend hours and ended the day, when they go listen cries and when they see monsters attacking the city for robot Jayden says happens Summer, Summer says: I do not know brother, where are the others, Jayden says: do not know, Summer Jayden screams look at the turns and sees his friends fighting the robot, while their parents are arriving and Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent, they manage to defeat all the robot, Tommy says: we have to find out what is happening, Kim says immediately, Kira says attacked Reefside new dino gems our powerless, Billy says the situation is serious, Hayley says the city needs us all go home of Oliver, Hayley says: Tommy should do it once more and create a new group of rangers, Billy says: Hayley's right, Zack says that's best for their children, Kim says: not even think the kids do not, Jason says: Kim understand the danger but only we can tell them our secret then come the boys and Annisha says that secret talking dad, Jason says: ya know what, Tommy moves the dinosaur fossil and everyone sees as the floor rises and Summer Jayden watch in amazement all down the stairs, Annisha says this place is godfather Kira says: long time no come here, Summer says: you knew this place Kira, Tommy says. Guys have to do something and put the video you saw Conner, Kira and Trent with the difference that in this team mentioned dino thunder, Sam says you were power rangers power rangers, Kim says: if guys Annisha it was like a leading question because they show us this now, Trini says city daughter is in danger again and need a new set of Power Rangers, Dillon says: are we really kidding power rangers, Billy says: I'm afraid not Dillon, Antonella says power rangers dad as we will not have special powers, Hayley says: I come to and daughter with your father creare new morpher and equipment to fight the boys say accept Kim says guys always counted us, Summer runs and hugs , she says I love you little, Tommy says: start working you from coming, they say okay Kira, Conner, Trent, Trini and Kim up with them, Trini says our children rangers Kim, Kim says, who could have imagined, days after attacking robots in Reefside again, the boys manage to overcome it and you leave a message, when the boys are telling all of you pay and I will achieve what my parents did not'm Thrax son of Rita and Lord Zedd, the guys are surprised and carry the message to their parents, they all left speechless son Kim manages to say oh dear Rita and Zedd, Annisha says the son of his enemies, hours after Hayley says: ready, the boys down to the den followed by her parents and those considered as uncles, Billy says: guys it's time to get your morpher, then says Annisha since childhood showed your leadership you will be the red ranger series operator your zord is the eagle and hands his morpher, Antonella your skill sets you up to be the yellow ranger series operator your zord is the cuatrioso, Casey your courage and desire to help others give you the power to be the blue ranger series operator your zord is the leocañon, Sam son you will be the operator ranger noir your zord is the lobopatrulla, Dillon you will be the green ranger series operator your zord is the pezmoto, Summer you will be the operator ranger silver series is your zord trigrejet and last but not least you will be the operator Jayden silver series is your zord gallinacoptero, Hayley says to activate your morpher must say RPM in action, Annisha says are sure I should be the leader, Tommy says, we are sure, Trini says: you can tiny Jason comes over and hugs, Summer goes to his father, Kim says no one should know that guys are rangers, Antonella says Aunt Kim quiet no one will know, well go home says Jason, all go home leaving Oliver alone, Summer says: I have had many emotions this day I sleep, Jayden says: I go to my room also tomorrow, sees Tommy crying and tells Kim that passes beautiful, she says I have fear for the kids he says will be fine, the next day Summer gets up late runs to the bathroom washes and wears low Jayden sees and says because I woke up great fool, Jayden says you're not a spoiled baby matures, it begins to fight low Kim says: boys fighting happens again, Summer says: mommy not I woke up, Kim says children can not fight for crap, Jayden says: lend me your truck mom Kim says: if you go straight to school with your sister and not you crash if Summer says: not fair, Tommy says that fighting happens again, Summer says: mommy daddy not pay the truck to Jayden, Tommy says: Summer daughter must learn that we can not always win, he approaches and kisses Kim then says go to the Dojo, Kim says I go to the I have something to solve office, then sound the alarms Summer and Jayden are transformed and will fight Annisha and the rest arrive and are ready guys Annisha says they say we are ready all shout RPM start fighting action robots defeat but comes called himself a monster destroyer, the Rangers combine their weapons and manage to defeat him but five seconds later grew, Annisha says it's time megazords zords form the high-octane, manage to defeat the monster and return to the den, Jason says were great children, Kim says: Annisha're a great leader, Tommy says: go celebrate his first win, Billy says was a challenge, Trini says: Zordon would be proud of us if he could see us now, hours after everyone went home, Jayden and Summer up to their rooms, Kim and Tommy too, Kim says: I miss seeing our children what we did so long ago, Tommy says: yes, but these guys have the spirit in the blood rangers Kim says: I guess if and kisses. Days passed and the boys were in class as usual comes the director Randall says: good morning students I present his new partner Katrina Hillard she sits next to Sumer, Antonella is presented hello my name is Antonella and she is Summer, Katrina says: it is a pleasure, Jayden Dillon tells the new girl is pretty, he says, a lot and Sam says: never mind she will be my girlfriend, Casey says: shut up, the bell rings while Dillon comes forward and goes to Katrina and says hello am Sam Dillon then appear, Jayden, Casey, the girl says it's a pleasure to meet you. Everyone gathers cyberspace to arrive while Kim sees the boys and says God bless, Hayley says, that was your day Kim, she says great, arrived minutes after Ethan, Conner, Kira and Trent, Annisha runs and hugs and says when they arrived they say we just got here, Summer is approaching and greet them secretly tell them all ready for Kim's surprise birthday, Summer and almost ready Annisha say will be a great surprise. Then hear screams outside of cyberspace and run away they see a monster attacking the city, no one die Summer RPM in action let's start to fight against the monster and its Summer stock is thrown through the air, Sam runs and helps her up she tells are very strong, then screams Antonella energy ball and destroy the robots, Dillon says: now your turn ugly monster everyone was tired and come home, Tommy says: Summer daughter're right, she says : If daddy, he says and you Jayden, he says: I'm fine dad, Tommy says: guys remember not to tell his mom's surprise party at the home of the Scott Annisha says the monster was very strong today, Trini says, you can do trust you, Annisha says: thanks mom says I love you and your daddy, Jason says: take the lead in the blood three laugh, home of Cranston, Billy says you could not have chosen are doing very well I'm proud of everyone, Antonella says: thanks dad, Sam says: I'm starving, the next day all planned to attend classes that would make the weekend after school all go to their houses less Annisha , Jayden and going to the Dojo Summer parent. Annisha Hello Daddy, hello Mom blessing, Trini says: God bless and where the rest Summer says: went home and we came for my dad, in that entering the Dojo Annisha sees the boy she lose sleep Sky Tate, hello greets the Annisha you doing here she tells my parents are the owners did not know he says hey this end she says my aunt's birthday would you go, he says, of course, is to train and jokes with Annisha Summer, Jayden says : should invite the new girl, then all go home.


	13. Chapter 11 CUMPLEAÑOS DE KIM

Chapter 11 birthday of KIM Jayden and Sumer prepared breakfast for his mother, Tommy was looking for the gift from his wife all three climbing room already Kim was awake and the three shout happy birthday guys put breakfast on the bedside table of his mother, and then embrace it, Tommy says: happy beautiful day and gives his gift, she says thanks to open his gift sees it was the Pearl necklace that both wanted to, she embraces him and kisses him, guys leave the room leaving parents alone, Jayden says: MOM was happy, Sumer says: if and happier will be at the party because they will be all your friends, Jayden says: invitare Katrina already I decided Sumer says: I feel good, meanwhile in the Hillard House, Kat says: good morning small, Katrina says: good morning mama, Kat says: because you made friends at the new school, Katrina says: If you mean if I met the children of your enemies If mama, but I do not think help you with your vengeance they are not guilty, Kat says: not but doing damage to them I do damage to their parents, they sent me to prison for 8 years, Katrina says: tried to kill them that you expect a party, Kat says: sweetheart are against me, Katrina says: I do not agree and do not you help, home of the Cranston Billy says: today is the birthday of Kim must make the best of the holidaysAntonella said: If dad will be the best Annisha and aunt Trini helped me decorate the cyberspace, Hayley says: Jason took drinks and contract Zack Dj, Rocky and Tanya will be here in 1 hour, Sam says: call Cory said that they will be here in 2 hours, the Park Dillon house he said: Aunt Kim will have a super partyAisha said: If love will thus be, Adam said: if and is something that is not expected, Casey said: If the poor think that we forgot his birthday, then sounds the cellular of Aisha, she replies Hi Trini, Trini says: Hello Aisha got gifts from Kim, just talked to Hayley we will find him in cyberspace to prepare allAisha says: ok already out there, Jayden went out for a walk and is coincidentally just Katrina, the says: Hello Katrina won't you believe was thinking of you, she says: really, Jayden says: if and I would like to invite you this night to cyberspace from Hayley going to celebrate the birthday of my mother, Katrina says: not is if it canJayden says: here is my number if you decide, she says: ok goodbye, hours after they were all in cyberspace waiting for the quinceañera, the Oliver would be underway, and Kim says: I can't believe that my old friends forgot my birthday, Tommy says: quiet beautiful because you called, the time reach cyberspace, Kim said: that we do here, Sumer says: Hayley local us ready to make you a special dinner she and the boys were travel like Uncle Billy, Kim said: I love you, Tommy opens the door and turn the light, everyone shout surprise Kim says: a surprise party I should imagine, Annisha the first to congratulate her, she says: congratulations bride, then approaching Trini and Jason followed by Aisha and Adam!then the boys, Kira approaches and congratulates her and hugs her, then Conner, Ethan, and Trent saluting it, Tommy says: you have another surprise, leaving friends Kim go to Cory, Chris, Victor and T.C all congratulate her, she embraces them, start the party, Kim danced with Dillon, Trini with Tommy, then listen to say came to those who were missing Kim turns and sees ZachAngela, Tanya, Rocky and his daughter Elizabeth, Kim runs towards them and says thanks for being here Zack says that it follow the Summer Festival dances with Casey and Jayden with Annisha, Tommy and Kim sit next to Trini, Jason, Aisha and Adam, soon come to come to a blonde girl Jayden says: Katrina came, she says: Hi Jayden, the said: see you introduced to the family, it takes her to where are their parents and uncles, Jayden says: I present to Katrina, all say much gusto, Jayden says: she is new in the city, Katrina says: it is a pleasure to meet everyone you, Katrina and Jayden will dance, Kim said: that girl is very similar to Katherine, Trini says: also noticed itTommy says: will are not thinking that this family of it or if Jason says: Tommy must be alerts do not know if it is and wants to attack us, Tommy says: you're right, the party remained, Tommy dancing with Kim and he kisses her, Kira and Trent say want to make a toast to a great friend, sister Kim health it, everyone says healthminutes later chipped away at the cake, then Kira singing hours later already almost ended the party, Tommy sees arriving a woman to the surprise of all the woman was Katherine Hillard, she says good nights long, Katrina says: MOM don't do nothing stupid Let's go, Kim said: Katrina is daughter of Kat, she says: If Ms. Oliver, then it repeats Let's go MOMKat says: what's the hurry let me say hello to my old friends, Jason and Tommy were put forward to protect Kim and Trini, Billy says: Kat no te metas in more trouble already you cost 8 years of your life, Kat says: do not come in search of trouble came in for peace, Kim said: and you think you're going to believe thatRocky says: Kat if you do not want to go to jail out here, she says: ok I'm going but we will continue watching, when Jayden says: sorry MOM, Tommy says: quiet son, Hayley said: well it's better that we go home, on the road Trini says: Jason can't believe that Kat is in Reefside not relied on it, Jason says: I either, in the van of the Oliver, Kim says: Tommy does not want to follow in Reefside Kat is crazy and we want to hurt, and I'm afraid for the boys, Tommy says: not flee Kim her face together as a family, Jayden says: MOM what happened between you and the breast of Katrina, Tommy responds it's a long story, in that T.C who was with them said Kim call home will be monitored and that of your friends also she Thanks T.C, says the says: Victor will be with several agents in the Scott House, Cory will be with other agents in the Cranston House, Chris will be with gold agents in the Da House santos and I will be with you, now also send several agents to the homes of Ethan, Conner, Trent and Kira, Tommy says: thanks T.C must be attentive Kat is dangerous, all woke the next day at the Oliver House Sumer gives good morning to his brother, and then their parents, she says Mommy Jayden and I will go to the forest, Tommy says: take care and keep your communicators, Jayden says: If Pope as they walked Jayden says: that will happen between them and mama Kat, Summer says: not brother but must have been something serious because the police rodeo everyone's House and T.C us follows, they say we know that these behind us T.C, the says guys your MOM sent me to take care of them, Summer says. T.C your know what happened, the says: Summer that woman was imprisoned for trying to kill your parents, kidnap the Scott, and his mother believed that he avenge them doing damage to you, Jayden said: cannot invite the daughter that I try to kill my parents to the party I put them in dangerT.C says: Jayden you not knew who was actually, Summer says: is true brother, while they were walking are Katrina, Summer says: that you do here this site is our family, she says: quiet I'm not a threat to you, Jayden says: your MOM I command that you did you our friend to fulfill his revenge truth, she says: If but I told him that it did not agree, Summer says: you do not believe out of here Katrina runs off, Summer says: Let's go home, arriving Annisha, Dillon, Casey, Antonella and Sam waiting for them, they say hello, Annisha says: these well Jayden not responds and goes up to his room, Summer says: forgive him feels guiltyTommy says: that said daughter, she says: Daddy feels guilty for bringing to Katrina to the Party feels that because they were in danger, Tommy says: go talk to him, Sumer says: ok papi, Annisha says: go to the Dojo, Casey says.: it's horrible to have bodyguards, Antonella says: is for our sake, Dillon says: don't complain brother Chris is a nice bodyguard all laugh, they arrive at the Dojo were training when the city is attacked again, Sumer is wound, Kim from the Lair screams Summer no, they defeat the monster and take a Summer home in an act of desperation Kim says: Jayden because you not protected your sister, Tommy shouts Kimberly is not your fault, Jayden runs and Annisha follows him, she tells him no is your fault Jayden risk that we ran when we decided to be rangers and I know we all knew that Summer you would not blame, while they talked about Kim says: we can discuss, Jayden sits with head Annisha let them alone, Kim said: sorry son, I both startled to see your wound sister, is your fault, not this or what happened with Katrina, Jayden says: I love you Mommy, Kim said: and I'll to you if anything I happen to you dieJayden says: as this Summer, she says: recovering, Tommy enters and says: beautiful our daughter woke up and want to see you son, the goes to his sister's room to enter it says: I love you brother and this is not your fault you can not take care of myself and save the world at the same time, Jayden embraces it, Annisha says: so I like, Dillon enters and says: Summer these well, she says if Dillon, Casey says: Summer is very strong, Antonella said: guys go home, let a Summer rest, Kim goes to his room, lying down and begins to cry, Tommy enters and says: beautiful don't cry, Kim said: Tommy Jayden fell sick for my fault, Sumer turned out wound, Tommy says: quiet bella sleep and rest, she embraces him they sleep arms, Tommy wakes up and sees Kim dormida goes to the room in Sumer and is just Jayden with her both asleep, then Tommy feel Kim hand over her shoulder she says: let them, they go to his room and they kiss and make love, hours later woke and decided to spend a family day


	14. Chapter 12 KATRINA NOS PERSIGUE

Chapter 12 KATRINA CHASING ME Days passed, Summer says goodbye mommy be late to class, Kim says, you're always running late Summer, Jayden takes half an hour outside waiting, Tommy says: daughter hurry, she says goodbye daddy off, Jayden says: let's finally came out , come to school and meet with Katrina, she says: hi guys, they still do not respond, Katrina entering sits next Summer she takes off, Annisha goes where it sits and says: I understand you're upset Summer But Katrina is not to blame for what he has done his mom, Summer says: Annisha you knew that not only attacked my parents, Katrina's mom also attacked your parents, Annisha says: are you sure that it says if TC Summer so I told him that Ms. was taken, I do not trust her Annisha, Annisha says: I understand because I feel Summer, begins the class all pay attention at the end Jayden Katrina approaches and says, although I do not believe I I do not want to hurt them, do not share this idea with my mother, Jayden says: Katrina away from us means we do not want to be your friend, she says okay sorry, Summer says he wanted Katrina, the answer just wanted to be friends but I said no, Summer says: go to cyberspace Aunt Hayley, Annisha says: I'm going with Dillon, Sam and Antonella to Dojo want to come, Jayden says: If we go, Summer says: I drive, Jayden says: not fair and start playing Dillon says: wait for Casey, in that said Casey called me brother, Annisha says: now if we all, at some time come to Dojo greet everyone, Tommy says: that was your day guys, Dillon says: great Annisha says Dillon, Casey, Antonella go to train, Tommy sees Summer thoughtful approaches and says something small happens, Summer says: I'm worried daddy Jayden Katrina is approaching and I fear it will do something to my brother, Tommy says: quiet daughter are all protected, hours later, Dillon and Dillon Casey came home says: hola mami, Aisha says: God bless you son and Casey, the mother responds good guys here I am going to eat, Antonella and Sam get home your Mom was waiting with dinner, Hayley says Sam as I was in school and you mom says Antonella well great but I'm worried about Summer and Jayden, Katrina we leave them alone, Hayley says: and their parents know she says Summer talk with Uncle Tommy today, Hayley says: then you have to worry, home of Scott Annisha says mommy is true that Katrina's mother attacked them years ago, Jason says if her daughter kidnap your mother and my attacked me, Annisha says Katrina is chasing Jayden and Summer, Trini says something hatch her mom and her home of Hillard, Katrina comes and says hi mom, Kat says: hi darling this school that she says: great, Kat says: went to register for the Dojo, Katrina says mom not to and I will accept because I'm your daughter, she says that you have to see, Katrina: all the children of your old friends do not want me around of them, Kat says: That is wrong and will not be able to carry out my revenge, Katrina says mother want to go back to jail, she says, will not go to jail again your quiet I'll take care of everything, Katrina says: no Please do anything stupid in the home of Kim Oliver finished preparing dinner, Tommy says: hello beautiful, Kim says: hello handsome, god bless you guys, they say hi mom, Summer says: I have not hungry I go to my room and up, Kim says: Summer happens to saw worried, Tommy says Katrina is worried about Jayden are looking for him, Kim says: I do not like something plot Kat Tommy, Tommy says: I know, including three dining and then go to sleep, the next day the kids go to school, suddenly sounding the alarms in the den and Tommy alert the boys, Annisha says we are alone Jayden says if let's RPM in action fighting against the monster robot then arrives testachata which grows and attacks they form the high-octane and achieve megazords beat the boys back to school this Dillon sees Katrina approaches him and tells him he tells Dillon hello: hello Katrina, and sits Summer sees , Dillon goes to her and tells her that occurs Summer, she responds not trust beware Katrina Dillon, Annisha comes and says: guys this weekend tournament will be held in the Dojo, Jayden says it well, Annisha says: I participare to win the black belt, Antonella says that's great, Sam says: go to support you, the class ends and Jayden says: I go to training camp with Sam, Casey and Dillon, we go home to Kira, all say goodbye after a while the girls arrive home from Kira, Kira says: hi thanks for coming girls, Summer says Kira happens, she says, do not panic just wanted to ask them to be protagonists of my new video clip, Annisha says: great, Antonella says : go out in a video clip, Summer says: account with us, Kira says: thanks girls go for a drink, in training camp the boys played soccer with Conner, Katrina comes over and sits down to watch the game, Conner says: that girl again, Sam says: that girl when flipped see Katrina sitting, Jayden says: I'll have to change schools, Conner says, you will not, he says I go I have to look at home Summer Kira, Conner says: I'll walk, Dillon, Sam and Casey say we are also going, minutes later they came home from Kira, Jayden says: hi Kira, she says hello Jayden, passing guys all pass Jayden says: Annisha I can talk to you, she says: clear what happens, he says, go outside, go Jayden says: I need you to help me convince my parents to get us out of school Reefside, Annisha says you're crazy, he says, can not stand all Katrina haunts me sides in school, Annisha says Katrina again, something her mother plot but we can not escape we have to face this, Jayden says: you're right, in that Summer comes and says you do not trust your sister because I told my rather of Annisha, he says: Summer if I trust you just do not want to worry, she says we carry the boys home and go to our own, he says, but Summer, she says you did not hear, the boys are up to the truck all were silent, first let Antonella and Sam Dillon and Casey then, finally to Annisha, go home and Summer was still talking to your brother, come home greet their parents, Tommy says: hi guys , Summer says: hi daddy and embraces, the hugs and says: I love small, Kim says no ay mom and hug, hugs her and says Jayden clear that if mother, Summer says: I go to my room, Jayden says we should talk Summer, Summer says we have nothing to talk you already talked to Annisha, Kim says you can expect to know what happens here, Tommy says: if guys going, Summer says he does not trust in me always tells everything Annisha, Kim says these little jealous, she says no jealousy mom, Tommy says this may affect the team should not feel jealous daughter of Annisha, Jayden says she does not understand that if you trust her not only want to worry , Summer says tomorrow and goes to her room, Kim says Jayden and you let it happen is jealous and that was why you did not tell, Jayden says: Mommy do not want to Reefside high school, Tommy says: these crazy Jayden Oliver Hart, Jayden are surprised because when their parents call it by its full name is because they are really annoying, Jayden says: Dad is that I can not stand to Katrina chases me all school party, Kim says: Katrina again, Tommy says we need to do something soon because it can not stand Katherine Hillard wants more than to get into our lives, they go to sleep, the next morning wakes up early Tommy wears off thinking I have to solve this situation minutes later he was in Kat's house, Cory had gotten the address, rings the bell and Kat comes out and says what a surprise Tommy Oliver in my house but do not stay out passes, Tommy says: this is a courtesy Katherine, she says tell me Kat handsome as always, he says, I want you and your daughter leave my family alone, Kat says that you came to that because maybe I will if you do something to save them, Tommy says: no I'm playing Katherine mean, Kat says: the condition that I leave your family alone is that you become my lover, Tommy says: these really crazy I warned you leave my family alone, and goes, the boys came his first class Summer greets Annisha but this does not answer, Antonella says: Summer happens because you're upset with Annisha have always been inseparable, Jayden says she is jealous of Annisha, Summer says: shut up begins 30 minutes after class out of sorts, sounding alarms and calls Tommy Jayden and explains the situation he says: we all go there Annisha Summer and monster fighting and says: you can not fight me if they fight each other, Jayden says is true start Annisha fight and is thrown through the air and hits a wall the first to react is Summer and runs to where this Annisha and tells you okay if she says we will fight Summer manage to defeat the monster, Summer Annisha apologizes to both van the dojo to practice along with others was Friday and the next day would combat Annisha to earn his black belt.


	15. Chapter 13 LA CINTA NEGRA DE ANNISHA

Chapter 13 Annisha BLACK TAPE It was Saturday Summer awake sees his watch it was ten o'clock, get up go to the bathroom takes a bath and dress down, sees his mother in the kitchen and says good morning mom, Kim says, good morning daughter, Summer says : good morning daddy lend me your jeep to go where Annisha, Tommy says: good morning if you take the keys daughter, Jayden low and says where is the world's most beautiful sister, Summer says Annisha home of brother, Jayden says : good see you later in the Dojo, Summer says: ok bye, the time arrives home of Scott, Trini opens the door, Summer says: good morning Aunt Trini, Trini says good morning Summer, Annisha this in your room , Summer says: Thanks Aunt Trini, half an hour later the two girls went to the Dojo, knock on the door while practicing Summer says: I open still practiced for Summer surprise was Katherine Hillard, Summer says Ms makes you here, Kat says : hello girl came in search of your father this, Annisha comes up and says she does here, Summer says: looking for my dad, Annisha says: my uncle is not so out of here, then enter TC and Cory girls all right, Kat says: I'll tell your father you need to talk to, TC Kat accompanies the exit and says Ms. Hillard not invite trouble, Kat says: neglect that last thing I want is trouble, hours then came the rest of the family, Trini goes where was Annisha and says here my love, she says if Mommy, everything was ready for combat, we Annisha screams Summer, Casey says you can, Annisha wins the match black ribbon and achieves his greatest joy, congratulating everyone listens Annisha then you say congratulations she turns and sees Sky she says thanks Sky says: I like going to the movies, she says if I change and go , Sky says: okay I wait, meanwhile Summer says: Dad I can talk to you, Tommy says: clear, Summer says: it passes between you and Katherine Hillard, Tommy is surprised and says: Summer anything to be the question, she says she came to get you here, Tommy says: THAT was here not trying to hurt them, Summer says: not what his intentions but asked for you and say that I told you was here, Tommy says: daughter do not tell anything your mom would care, Summer says: ok hope it's not something else, Kim comes over and says something happens, Summer says: no mommy, Dillon says: Summer you'd go to the park, she says yes, Antonella, Sam , Jayden, Casey decide to go into cyberspace, Sky and moviegoers Annisha she says: thanks for the invitation, he says: thank you for agreeing to film you want to see, she says, choose you, he says: well see dawn she says: I have said it is good, while Summer and Dillon both ate ice cream in the park she says that it is a day without having to fight with monster, Dillon says: yes, but do not say very high both laugh , in cyberspace Jayden, Antonella, Sam and Jayden playing on the computer, after a while Dillon says: go to cyberspace, she says if we go with the kids, come in and see the kids playing, cell phone rings she answers hello Summer Kira, she says hello Summer morning will record the video clip, Summer says: that's great you do warn the girls kisses thanks Kira, Kira says: I want them see you tomorrow, Summer says ok and hangs up and calls Antonella she says: Summer happens tomorrow she responds will record the video clip of Kira, Antonella says great and the two embrace, Summer says: ay must tell Annisha, Antonella says she is at the movies with Sky, Jayden says: now I have a sister artist meanwhile Tommy was with Kat, he says, because went to Dojo, Kat says: I wanted to know your answer, Tommy says: I will not be your lover I thought rather give back to jail or better to a madhouse, Kat says: bad decision and leaves, Tommy climbs into the van and goes, comes home Kim greets with a kiss and asks the guys she says have failed are in cyberspace are alone, Tommy kisses her and repeated the load loves and takes her to his room making love, an hour later came the boys, Jayden says: and where Mom and Dad, Summer says: not perhaps in his room at that time very happy parents down, Jayden says: and so much happiness, Kim says: because we love and that they were to you, Summer says: great I will record a video clip with Annisha Kira, Antonella, Tommy says: that's great small, cell phone rings Summer she says hello Annisha as I was while talking up to his room Annisha says Sky is great, we went to the movies and then asked me to be his girlfriend, Summer says that's great and I am I have other good news will record the video clip , Annisha says: That is super, meanwhile Hillard home of Kat says: I have a story daughter will work in your school as a teacher of dance, Katrina says: THAT mom frames now, Kat says: nothing so small your father gives us is not enough, Katrina says, but just in school, not to do what none of them will go to your class, Kat says, but it may be I'll have watched, Cranston home of Hayley says : daughter will be well known for participating in the video clip of a famous singer as Kira, Sam says: a sister famous home of Annisha Scott tells his parents about the video, Trini says congratulations daughter, Jason says: A Congratulations famous daughter, all waiting for the big day rest.


	16. Chapter 14 LA VENGANZA

Chapter 14 REVENGE Kat began working in high school Reefside, Annisha is the first to get to see Kat thinks she will do here, Kat comes over and says hello Annisha such are you and your parents, Annisha says: what do you do here, Kat says: I am the new dance teacher Annisha says you must be joking, Kat says: no dear you can ask if you want to leave you now I see the principal Randall, Annisha walked thinking about what the woman had said, faces Jayden, Jayden says Annisha passing these little distracted, she says Jayden sorry thing is that Katrina's mother began working at school today, Jayden says it can not be did not have to penetrate the pursuit of mother's daughter now too, then comes Summer and says Annisha happens because my brother looks worried, Annisha says this because Katrina's mom goes to work at school, Summer says: even when we pursue this Woman, Sam says that women talk, Dillon says guys happens, Annisha explains what happens, Antonella says this must know Uncle Jason and Uncle Tommy, Summer says: we must contárselos, all come into the classroom and a while to get to see the director Randall she says good morning students I present new dance teacher Ms. Katherine Hillard who wants to can go to his room to register, Kat looks at the guys and they turn their eyes, hours after their lessons, when exiting Annisha says my sponsor was Summer parking, Summer says: do not say anything until you talk to our parents, they all say is fine, Jayden runs to where his mother and kisses, Kim says hello guys who was your day comes for you to take to cyberspace, Antonella says that good and they all climb into the truck, minutes after coming to cyberspace, Hayley says: hi guys, Sam says: Hi Mommy, Billy says guys should talk am working on a new zord for you but just be combined with black and green zord, Sam says: great, Kira comes in and says girls here I have the video clip, all cry we shall see, Kira puts the video, the boys are surprised, at the end of the video clip were more surprised that Kat was in cyberspace Kim sees it and says: you do here Katherine, Kat responds this is a public place so I can be here, Kim says: you're up, Kat says: nothing dear anything besides n came for you, but for my daughter, by the way tell your husband not to follow up going to my house, Kim says: you say Tommy at home not believe you, Kat says so, Kim leaves and says : guys go home to their parents bring promised Dillon, Casey and Annisha up to the truck, Summer and Jayden before getting say happens mom, she says nothing sons, Dillon and Casey leave, then go home to the Scott Kim, Jayden and Summer come with Annisha, greets Trini, Trini says Kim passing notice you worried, Kim says: we talk, she says, of course, Kim says: We were in cyberspace Katherine Hayley and then came me said Tommy had gone home, Trini says ignore him and know what crazy liar who turned Katherine seems to continue under the spell of Rita, Kim says: how do you know that, she says: Aisha told me what happened Kim says and think I occupy my place in every way, Trini says: yes, but if you and Tommy have two wonderful children, Kim says: that's true then cell phone rings she answers hello handsome Kim happens Tommy says: where Kim says Trini why?, Tommy says he was worried, Kim says, and go home, do not worry Victor is with us, Tommy says: the hope, the time they got home, Tommy to see Kim kisses her, he says, dinner is ready all sit down to eat, the end Jayden and Summer go to your room, Victor will rest too, Kim comes out of the house Tommy follows her and says, passing beautiful Kim says: Tommy I have trusted you and says if you know but because I say this now, she says Katherine was in the cyberspace of Hayley and told me you went to his house, Tommy says Kim true but not what you think, Kim says: THAT because they told me, he says, because he did not want trouble with you, I went to ask them to leave us alone, Kim says: do not think Tommy and runs to his room, Tommy grab the keys to the jeep and go home Kat, rings the bell and the door opens Katrina says: Your mother, she says if you call her, Kat comes out and Tommy says you told Kimberly, Kat says: nothing I said nothing, Tommy says: stay away from us, and goes, the time Tommy comes home and sleeps on the couch, the next day Tommy gets up early and goes running into the woods, I still felt that he thinks this not again attacked suddenly receives a blow to the head that knocks her attacker throws a ravine, home of Kim Oliver wakes up and sees Tommy thinks maybe it was to early but Dojo peeks the door and sees the two vehicles that fall Summer and Jayden, Kim says: you know where your dad, Summer says: no mom, Jayden says: maybe it was the forest, Victor comes over and says: if so was to run to the forest, Kim says: go look I have a bad feeling, Jayden says go, the four through the forest at the time they hear someone asking for help does not give voice to their aid but they, when they see Tommy in the bottom of the ravine, try to help but it is impossible Victor calls a rescue team, a few minutes after the rescue team arrived on the scene to rescue Tommy is taken to hospital and treated by Dr. Mant she attends the examinations makes , Tommy wakes hours later, Kim says: hello handsome how you feel, Tommy says: I have a headache but thanks for asking who you are, Kim is surprised and says: I am your wife Kimberly Tommy, he says: My name is Tommy, Kim seeks to Dr. Mant and asks what happens to Tommy she responds due to shock that received memory loss, Kim says: this is not possible Dr. that long will my husband so she says: I do not know Ms. Oliver must practicarle other studies, I think Kim and who is to blame for this, then his thought is interrupted by Summer who says mami like this dad, Kim says her father children has lost his memory, Summer says: no may be, Jayden says her dad did this to true, Kim says: I suspect that if a son, days after Tommy was still recognize family and friends, Kim went home to rest and Summer and Jayden went to the hospital cafeteria, then comes Kat, Tommy says: who are you a friend my name is Kat came to help what happened to you was caused by your wife she wants to kill this waiting time to finish you, Tommy says, but she has been with me has care, Kat says is a cover to hide their true intent, Kat manages to convince him out of the hospital and when Summer and Jayden back to the room not see their father while their communicators sought him sound the city was attacked by the robot Carnazor guys manage to beat the robot fight but his zord are quite damaged, Kim sought to Tommy, meanwhile Kat, Katrina and Tommy out of false identities Reefside months passed and continued the search for Tommy, Kat took them to New York there Kat used false names changed its name to Rosalie, Katrina change yours to Alice and Tommy Edward called himself three lived as a family, Tommy still could not remember his past, Reefside the boys continued their fight against Thrax, home of the Oliver, TC says: Kim seems to be the earth swallow but I swear I will find you, Kim says: Thanks TC for everything they have done, but did not imagine that something more was about to happen, Kim and Trini were on their way to the dojo, when they get Jason was giving the last class, two hours after the Dojo closed suddenly felt a blow to the back, Jason says wait here I will investigate, Jason is attacked and knocked unconscious, then Kim and Trini are also attacked them fought against his attacker until it throws gas on them faint and perpetrator sprayed gasoline all over the place at the end of the spot lights a match in flames, Jason wakes up five minutes later and sees nothing screams by smoke Trini, Kim none of Jason responds returns both screaming and not listening response, manages to get a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire near him, runs to Trini and Kim had whole body burned, Jason says: because the fire alarms sounded, he realizes that was disabled and how you can pick up the phone and call the fire department while waiting takes the girls away from the fire, 10 minutes after firefighters arrived and rescued are taken to the hospital, Dr. Mant calls Hayley and explains the situation all run to the hospital Aisha asks Dr. Mant the status of your friends, this tells him that is serious and they have all the body burned, Aisha says: noooo Summer wept in the arms of Dillon, Annisha in Sam's arms, Adam says: guys we get out of this, both in New York while Kat receives a call, Ms. mission accomplished did what I asked Kat says Reefside we will be perfect in three days and I'll transfer the money to your account, back in Reefside guys despite what was happening had to keep fighting Thrax and his monsters, Kat came three days after Katrina and Tommy, he says, because they wanted me to come, Kat says: because your wife wants to kill you remember, Katrina says: just mom, Kat says: silence Katrina, Kat rent a house with his false identity, spent six months and Trini, Jason and Kim left the hospital fully recovered and Jayden Summer take his mother home, come and go up to her mother to the room, at home of Scott Annisha he accompanied his parents then receives a mysterious call the person says Summers and Jayden were attacked, she runs, while Summer and Jayden both receive the same call, Summer says Cory Please stay with mom, she says oh no problem, go and on the way meet Annisha, Summer says're right, if she responds and you, they say: yes, Annisha says happens here gets a call I was told that you were attacked, they say we too, meanwhile are attacked and taken to a hut, TC was at the airport watching the videos up in recent months and one of the videos sees Kat, Katrina and Tommy reach the leaves and goes home of Oliver, the Cory tells what he had discovered this oh no boys received a mysterious phone call should go to look for them, when they go on the way they see Tommy's jeep near the forest, walking and see a cabin, call for backup Cory, inside the cabin was Kat and her accomplice tells you to meet the children of my enemies, Summer says: where have my father, Kat says: soon you'll see and slaps, Jayden says leave her alone, Annisha says podrirás you in jail. To be continued in Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 15 EL RESCATE

Chapter 15 THE RESCUE Annisha, Summer and Jayden were kidnapped, TC already had everything ready to rescue, Cory says we must attack, Victor says: yes, but I heard that Kat was telling the guys that they would soon see Tommy, Chris says look everyone turns and see Tommy entering the cabin, the cabin screams Summer dad says who she is Kat, Kat says is the accomplice of your wife also wants to kill you, Summer says dad would never hurt you, Jayden says Kat dad lying to you, Annisha true godfather screams you believe us, outside the hut Cory says Victor kicks the door ready, Kat grabs Summer hostage and says if they get more swear I'll kill, then drop it screams TC Kat, Kat says: not let it go Make way, TC Victor, Cory and Chris was away, Kat Summer comes with all the others out of the cabin, Kat is attacked and falls Cory tries to arrest her but Kat hits her in the face and runs away, Victor, TC and Chris Cory pursue it recovers and goes with the other, Annisha says hopefully can catch Kat's crazy then get your friends, Dillon Summer hugs, hugs Casey Annisha, Sam says: well guys, Summer says: yes, Antonella says: go uncles home are concerned, Jayden says we carry home dad, meanwhile TC and others persecuted Kat and her accomplice but Chris manages to catch Kat turns the situation and points to Chris in the head, Victor points to Kat, is Kat hears a gunshot and falls dead on the floor, Cory says: just the nightmare of Kimberly and her family, Victor says: let the forensics team do its job, TC says Kimberly go home she should know what happened , came home in Kimberly, Summer told his mother what happened, Kim says Katherine might not attack them and kidnapped your father deceitfully although Summer still remember say, after a while come Trini, Jason, Billy, Aisha and Adam, seeing their children embrace, Dillon says we are all well, at that moment the bell rings, open and enter TC Jayden, Cory, Victor and Chris, TC says: Kimberly your nightmare just, Summer says that talk, TC says: Kat is dead Chris grabbed him hostage and shot Victor, Kim says, really is dead, Summer says, but I'm glad we can be calm, Dillon says we can finally live in peace again, Sam says: well there is still a villain who must overcome, Annisha says Sam shut all laugh, Jayden sees his father disoriented and says father happens, he says, do not recognize this house or any of you, Trini says: quiet Tommy slowly'll remember, Katrina meanwhile received the news of the death of her mother, she says, can not be me I warned you told him to stop, two days Katrina was with his grandparents at the funeral of his mother, three months then woke up very early Kim will Jayden's room and sees him and Tommy asleep, goes to the room and finds Summer says good morning wake small, she says good morning mommy's quote today is dad, Kim says: is so strange to see so treats us as if nothing in your life significáramos, Summer says: quiet mommy recover after a while Jayden gets to the room of his sister says good morning beautiful, Kim says: good morning handsome, Summer says good morning brother minutes later came down to breakfast, the low while Tommy and says good morning to all, Summer says: good morning today we have the appointment with Dr. Mant, he says: okay, hours later come to the consultation of Dr. Mant she looks at Tommy and says this very well I would soon regain her memory, Kim says: thank Dr. Mant, leave the hospital and go to cyberspace Hayley greets and says Kim said Dr. Mant Kim says he's fine and soon recovered memory, Tommy begins to remember his arrival at Angel Grove and when converted into the green ranger then sits on the couch, while Jayden says: Mommy I'll I have to go to the field Conner football and I expect the kids to practice, Summer says: Antonella, Kira and Trent Annisha go ahead after a while Jayden comes to training Conner says: how good you got Jayden, in the mall Kira, Trent and the girls talked of recording a new video clip to the next song Kira, suddenly sounding communicators, Annisha says: ay girls problems, Antonella, Summer and she scream RPM in action, then meet with the guys fighting against a robot that could copy their weapons and zords also could copy, Billy says it's time for new zord Sam and Dillon say we are ready and shout zord phoenix manage to beat the robot, hours later return to cyberspace takes juices, Dillon says: Summer you'd get to the movies, she says: yes, Annisha Dillon jokes like Summer, Sam says grieve not shut Annisha Summer, Tommy then starts complaining and faints, Billy load and taken to hospital, two hours Dr . Mant says: still not wake up, Kim says: I can go to him she says if Kim comes and walks where is Tommy and says do not be overcome've been through worse, 5 minutes after Tommy wakes up and says: beautiful happened I do here, Kim embraces him and says memory recuperaste, Tommy says: do not understand anything, she says I love you handsome, he responds and I love you, Kim comes out and says Tommy recovered memory, celebrating, a day Tommy leaves hospital following is taken home by his family, days after the boys went to the movies, then went to dinner, Jayden says: birthday soon be Annisha, Summer says: if we have to celebrate, Annisha says kids do not I want to party, Antonella says: sorry we party like it or not, Casey says a lot has happened we need some fun, Dillon says we're not water Annisha party, Sam says: let's party, let's make everyone says


	18. Chapter 16 LA FIESTA DE ANNISHA

Chapter 16 Annisha PARTY Jason and Trini wake up early and go to the room of her daughter wish you a happy birthday, she says thanks, Jason says: get up so they can see your gift, she says, what kind of gift is that I have to stand, Trini says : go stand loose and really concerned, she goes to the bathroom shower, dress, then go down and say here I am where is that gift, Jason says: salt and really, Annisha leaves the house and see a convertible red door, Trini says happy birthday darling. Annisha says the car I always wanted to thank the master, the phone rings and she runs to meet the other end of the phone listening'm Annisha Sky hi happy birthday, she says thanks Sky, then receives a call from Kira, Trent, Summer, Jayden and their sponsors, the doorbell rings and enter Trini opens Dillon, Casey, Sam and Antonella all say happy birthday, she says thanks guys Dillon says: go to the beach, Annisha says: if we go and will premiere my new car, going on Annisha vehicle with Sam and Antonella, was with his brother Dillon, Summer go home she and Jayden Dillon get in the car and go to the beach, Annisha says this will be a great day Antonella says: of course, all are removed clothes and left in swimsuit, Summer says: go to a tan girls, Antonella says: of course hours then sat down to eat on the beach, Annisha says, thanks guys love you, Dillon says: you're like our big sister, Summer says so but we have a surprise, Sam says you can come out and surprise everyone laughs Annisha when observed Annisha Sky approach her, she says: Sky you do here, Sky says: I came to celebrate your birthday with you and your friends, Annisha says: great, the boys are left alone, 1 hour after Summer says: lovebirds in a few hours we will leave the party, all are collected and Antonella Annisha and Sam leaves home and goes home to get ready , Dillon and Jayden Summer leaves and says Summer like to pick you up later she says Dillon did not go to the party at my parents' car, he says, we are ok, home of Scott Annisha says mother what to wear, Trini says: don your yellow dress she says thanks mami shots, minutes after everyone went to cyberspace, Hayley says: hi guys the birthday is coming, Annisha arrives with his parents and all embrace, Sky is approaching and says these beautiful, after a while say happy birthday behind her she recognizes the voice and cries uncle Zack and hugs, then listen and Uncle Rocky no hug she says of course if then hugs Angela, Tanya and Elizabeth, all fun dance dancing Annisha Sky, Summer and Dillon also spoke with Jayden Elizabeth, Kim and Tommy were at a table with old friends, Aisha says: history repeated rangers and our children are the best friends in the world, Tommy says : if-laws also believe that we will see to Dillon and Summer, Kim says they always liked, Adam says will be a great daughter all laugh, Hayley says it's time to bite the cake, sing the birthday and Annisha want all remain united forever and blow out the candles, Kim, Trini and Tanya split pieces of cake to the guests, Ethan says: I do a post and what better time than today we are happy that all my company next week will open programming, Conner says: I congratulate Ethan he says: thanks friends, Kira and Trent says we have an ad also getting married, Kim Kira hugs and says congratulations, Annisha says: thank you all for being with me I love you all, Trini and Jason embrace.


	19. Chapter 17 LA INAUGURACIÓN

Chapter 17 THE INAUGURATION Ethan prepared everything for the opening of his software company, called Kira Kira hello chant at the opening of my company Kira responds clear that if Ethan, he says great openness is at four, Zack will come and help with the sound, Kira says: ok I'll be at 2:30 for practice, Ethan says: perfect, home of Scott, Trini says Jason go with Kim to see what the new premises for the Dojo, Jason says: ok but remember love that four is the opening of the company's Ethan, she says calm will not forget, Annisha says: and Uncle Rocky is coming dad, Jason says: not love your uncle have a very important case in Miami, Annisha says : I hope Daddy can come go with Summer and the boys to the park, Jason says: beware, she says, we always do, Summer called Dillon and says we're ready you can go through us, Dillon says: and look, 30 minutes after Dillon came by Summer and Jayden everyone gathered in the park, Dillon says: Annisha and your boyfriend is going to come, she says, not my boyfriend Sky Dillon, Summer says: do not be so reckless Dillon, he says: sorry, Antonella says we have to study for finals boys, Casey says: if I'm worried not get along mathematics, Antonella says: I could help you with that, he says, would be great, Sam says: boys play, everyone starts to play, then Casey said: guys go home are the two, suddenly Annisha says guys see who is ay Jayden says Katrina, Summer says: that made here, Katrina says: hi guys hope you understand that I had nothing to do with what happened , Jayden says you helped your mom in the kidnapping of my father, Annisha says that doing here, Katrina says: I live with my grandparents in Australia and they want to move the body of my mother to Australia and why we came, Summer says sorry truth but your mother look what happened, Katrina says: if you are good I leave, Antonella says goodbye I hope you can begin again, Katrina says: thanks, Dillon says, and we're late, all go home and arranged, 1 hour after the first to arrive at the opening are the Scott family, then come Cranston and Park family finally the Oliver, Kira, Conner and Trent were already inside, Ethan says: I'm nervous, Kira says Ethan we encourage you, the time Ethan comes out and says: First of all thank you all for being here this is a dream come true axial welcome to my company DT Technology, all slowly come to the facility, Tommy says: Ethan'm proud you, Ethan says: Thanks Dr. O, Tommy says: guao have time without hearing someone call me that, Kim comes over and congratulates him, Sam says Ethan a question because you called your company DT Technology, Ethan says: the DT is meaning of dino thunder power rangers group I belonged to, Conner says: you did friend, Ethan says: if you suddenly hear Cornel Casidy Reefside tv news may tell us about your business Casidy Ethan explained everything about the operation of the company after the interview ends Ethan says: you did are now a recognized journalist, she says: yes, all celebrated Kira sang the whole group really had fulfilled his dreams suddenly outside the company's screams are heard guys come out and see what happens and see robot attacking the city, they hide behind a wall and scream RPM in action, Annisha fight against the robot, Summer evacuating people from the site, Dillon fought against other robot, Sam and Casey were fighting Tenaya July 1 Thrax assistant manage beat, then there are three giant robot Antonella says it's time for guys zord, Annisha, Casey and Antonella megazords form the high-octane, Sam and Dillon are the zord Phoenix, Summer and Jayden zords join defeat at the three robot, Tenaya 7 says Rangers still this is not over, the boys celebrate their victory and return to the meeting, at the end Zack says: follow the rumba, Dillon says: perfect, Tommy says: go to my place, Aisha says go, they all climb into their cars and go home of Oliver, to get Tommy turns on the stereo, take the beers in the freezer, all dance dances with Annisha Dillon, Summer with his brother, Zack danced with Aisha, Jason Kim, Kira, Ethan, Conner with Antonella, everyone was having a great time, then sits beside Summer Hayley and Billy takes a sip of soda, Dillon sits next to them then they get Casey and Antonella, Jayden joins them together with Annisha and Sam, Billy says guys have been great today each day are better rangers all raise their drinks and Hayley and Billy their beers and say rangers by all laugh, then Zack says all gentlemen pay attention to what the surprised look says: I want to make an announcement the Taylor family grow I'll be dad, Kim runs and hugs him and says congratulations, old friends congratulate him, at that time Tommy cell phone rings he answers if goodnight, hello Tommy am Dr. Watanabe would like to join us on an expedition he says, love me, Watanabe says I'll call you tomorrow to finalize details, Tommy hangs up and says, was Dr. Watanabe wants me to go with him and his group on an expedition, Kim sees and says: ire the answers, if beautiful, Summer says: how long will you be gone he says, is still not small, Jayden says: we're going to need, Zack says: keep the party and stayed up until two o'clock Annisha took his parents 'home, Casey Dillon and Zack just fell asleep on the couch, Antonella and Sam went to her parents' home, Summer went up to her room followed by his parents and brother. Days later Tommy started the expedition, Kim says: I'll miss my life, Tommy says: And I love you, Summer and Jayden say goodbye miss you dad, Tommy says to you and me, I love all three, Tommy spent a month daily called Kim, Summer became Dillon's girlfriend, Casey came Antonella finals for the boys.


	20. Chapter 18 FINALES

Chapter 18 FINAL It was Monday, final exams began. Summer woke up early, ran to his brother's room and woke, Jayden says: Summer happens, she says it's time to get up to go to school, he says: 5 minutes, Summer says: who is the lazy now, and what strip the bed laughing, Tommy comes over and says, happens here, Jayden says: Summer threw me out of bed to the floor, Tommy laughs and says hurry or be late, home of the Park Aisha goes to room Dillon and says hey lazy get up then goes to the room when it comes Casey Casey was ready, Aisha says: good morning love and the breakfast is ready, lower your brother while awake, while Billy Cranston home says: Sam studied Sam says: if father Antonella approaches and says good morning daddy, brother studied, Sam says, because everyone asking me that maybe I'm a bad student, Hayley says: Not a bad student but if something loose and crazy, everyone laughs Hayley says: take you to the school so hurry to breakfast at the home of Scott, Jason says: good morning my love, Trini and says good morning then kisses him, Annisha says good morning daddy, Trini says : go to breakfast, Summer and Jayden minutes after arriving at the school, followed by Dillon and Casey, Antonella and Sam then came the last to arrive was Annisha, Antonella says Casey are ready for the exam today, he says, if I an excellent teacher, Antonella says: thanks, Summer says: I hope I do not forget anything, Dillon says: I do not think you're a good student, Annisha says all we Dillon, at that time the doorbell rings Sam says: go to the classroom, come sit in their seats, Professor Corbett Annisha calls and says please help me to share the test with your peers, Annisha says: If Mrs. Corbett, distributed Annisha exams at the end of sitting with him in his seat, Professor Corbett says: have an hour to complete the exam not be copied because you know, everyone starts their review, Casey thinks good Antonella helped me because if I had not shaved this review, Summer thinks about his answer, Dillon thinks : because I have almost solved the exam as anger Summer, Jayden thinks to get out of here I'll go with Conner to the football field, Antonella says Ms. Corbett finished, she responds Antonella sure do not want to check your answers, Antonella says: no, guys I hope in the playground, Sam thinks I have clever sister, Jayden with Monica are second to deliver the exam solved is the third in delivering Annisha, Dillon, Summer, and Jessica quarter delivered, Sam and Leo delivered to Fifth, Casey and handed fellow sixth place, all gather in the playground, Annisha says guys have literature exam tomorrow, Casey says: that's right, Summer says: go to my house to study, Dillon says Casey and I promised to help dad with a homemade arrangements before studying, Summer says: good guys hopefully see you tomorrow study, Dillon says goodbye Summer, Casey says: see you guys, the other will house Summer, when they Kim says: hi guys as I was in the exam Sam says: great aunt Kim, Summer says: we study mommy and daddy, Kim says: I feel good and your father is with Jason finalizing the details for the opening of the new Dojo, Annisha says: that good godmother that will make my parents happy and also my godfather, Kim says: if Annisha now study, Jayden says: go to the den to and we will be more comfortable, your father is with Jason finalizing the details for opening New Dojo, all go to the den, half an hour after the alarm sounded Kim down to the den and said to occur, Antonella says the city is attacked by strange beings Kim goes to the screen and says: I can not believe putties, Sam: ma it?, Kim says: these beings are called fillers rangers today face many of them are easy to defeat, Summer says: go to fight, everybody scream RPM start fighting action and fail to defeat the putties Kim says happens guys, Sam says: very strong, Kim says: back to the den, all return, Billy says: well guys, Jayden says yes but these fillers are very strong, Jason says: must have been improved, and when I remember Zedd, Tommy, Kim and Trini Zedd remembered the day that first sent their putties, Kim says, but Jason figured out how to overcome them, kids should get the form, we will Annisha, new fillers were attacking the city with a new version of Rite and Tenaya 7 Sam says: and who is this creature so ugly, Summer says: If it's horrible, Rite says: I submit my name is Rito Series 2 and come to destroy, Annisha says : that will not happen, Tenaya 7 says we'll see red and screams ranger attack was a fight between the Rangers and suddenly putties Sam says: guys see that circle you have in your belt, Casey says yes and have some letters ZR, Tommy enable the communicator and says oh guys hit all Tommy heed and begin to beat the putties at the point indicated and they go away, Tenaya 7 fight against Dillon overcome this accomplished, she runs away to avoid being totally destroyed , Rite Series 2 grows to the size of a building Annisha says zord is time megazords high-octane training, Dillon says: megazords phoenix Rite begins the fight and manages to topple the Series 2 Annisha megazords says we need combination hydro power lose, they overcome Rito Series 2, to reach the lair Tommy says congratulate guys were great, Jayden says was a great fight, Annisha says: I agree, Summer says: Thanks Sam for you could discover the weak point of these fillers, Sam says: but Uncle Tommy also helped, Antonella says: got another victory but Thrax will strike again, sounding alarms about it again, Sam says sister mouth, everyone laughs, Tommy ask Billy the situation this says: Thrax guys personally came to attack the city, Tommy says kids are ready for this, they say: if RPM into action, Billy says: Annisha before you go put this bracelet, she says this is, Billy says: reprogram the feisty Conner to that used your, I think this is the perfect time, all go out to battle against Thrax deal, arriving Thrax says putties attack, the Rangers fight against putties, and due Annisha says: now your turn you Thrax Thrax says, you can not me Annisha says: wanna bet then shout to Triassic, in his suit appears golden shield, she says, so firepower battler manages to defeat Thrax but this is rebuilt again, Summer says : you know what to do, Antonella says: cuatrioso, Annisha says: eagle zord, Casey says all shout megazords leocañon high octane, Dillon and Sam says: megazords phoenix after an arduous battle to destroy completely manage Thrax, then appears Tenaya 7 giant size and is destroyed as well, days after the boys finished the exams, all went to a well deserved vacation to Hawaii, spent years living ordinary lives kids went to college, and their parents and older remained the best of friends like them. END Note: I hope you liked this story hope is leave your comments I would like your opinion thanks


End file.
